Corruption Cycle Maelstrom 3 de Corruption
by Matteic
Summary: Logan, Kurt et Ororo vont en vacances dans les Appalaches, et sont soudain pris dans une série de crimes racistes... et d'autre chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé... Traduction d'une fic de Scrawling Maelstrom. TERMINÉ.
1. Arrivée

Note de l'Auteur : Les deux premiers textes que j'ai publiés étaient courts et gentils. Celui-ci ne l'est définitivement pas. Il parle de crimes, de KKK, et de la blasphématoire Église de l'Identité, avec des termes racistes et un langage injurieux.

Note de la Traductrice (T/N) : A moins d'avoir moins de 12 ans, ne vous laissez pas intimider par cette histoire. Elle aussi bonne que les autres. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, KKK c'est le Ku Klux Klan, et si vous ne savez toujours pas, allez voir dans un dictionnaire ! Maelstrom n'a pas mis de disclaimer, je m'en occupe : les X-Men ne sont pas à nous, nous ne gagnons pas d'argent dessus, merci. Note à ceux qui me connaissent (coucou !) : je vous promets de réfréner au maximum mes commentaires. Enfin, d'essayer.

****

Corruption

Par Scrawling Maelstrom.

Traduit de l'anglais par Matteic.

* * *

****

Arrivée

Corruption, 1ère partie

Ils étaient juste partis tous les trois.

Le fait que le Professeur soit resté derrière n'avait surpris personne. Bien que ce soient les vacances de février, la plupart des enfants étaient restés à l'école. Ils avaient besoin de lui là-bas. Cependant, bien qu'il ne pût pas partir, c'était lui qui avait suggéré que les autres " membres du personnel " prennent le temps de recharger leurs batteries.

Scott était ostensiblement resté derrière pour aider à faire tourner l'école, malgré les encouragements du Professeur. Il ne voulait rien de plus qu'un peu de solitude, et rien de moins qu'être à côté de Logan (qu'il le réalisât ou non). Perdre sa fiancée faisait ça à un homme.

Cela laissait Ororo, Kurt et Logan. Cela, à son tour, levait la question de savoir comment ils étaient supposés aller quelque part avec Kurt ? Ce n'était pas de l'embarras ; c'était de la logistique. Grâce à Stryker, le visage de Kurt avait été placardé dans tous les journaux comme 'l'Assassin du Bureau Ovale'. Même si les charges contre lui avaient été supprimées au plus haut niveau, la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était qu'un 'patriote' décide de faire justice lui-même.

Pour Logan, la solution était évidente. Aller quelque part loin du public. Pas de 'grandes villes, grandes lumières'. Il était temps de revenir à la nature. Ororo était tout à fait d'accord. Aussi isolé que puisse être le manoir, il était parfois trop près de la civilisation. Ça serait bon de se réveiller et de ne pas entendre une souffleuse de feuilles (T/N : Vous n'en avez jamais entendu ? Veinards !)

La seule demande de Kurt était que s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, on reste loin du Canada. Il avait eu assez de Canada pour une vie entière, merci beaucoup.

" On ne quittera même pas les USA. " lui assura Logan, passant le doigt sur une carte du Nord-Est. " Tout ça, c'est les Appalaches. "

" Je ne suis jamais allé par là. " dit Kurt d'un ton hostile. " Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? "

" Reste juste loin du gosse bizarre avec un banjo. Ça ira. "

Logan disait Kentucky, Ororo voulait le Tennessee, Kurt proposa la Virginie-Occidentale car il trouvait le nom intrigant. Comme c'était très rare que Kurt suggère quelque chose, et que tout le monde s'en fichait, ce fut la Virginie-Occidentale, même si ça les envoyait plus dans les Allegheny que dans les Appalaches. Ils prirent un van avec les vitres arrières opaques, Kurt grimpa à l'arrière ou personne ne pourrait le voir, et ils partirent le jour même.

Et maintenant ils se préparaient pour marcher dans la forêt. Deux d'entre eux étaient immunisés contre le froid. Logan, comme d'habitude, portait des jeans et une veste légère. Ororo portait quelque chose de synthétique et de chaud pour faire comme les autres randonneurs. C'était Kurt qui les inquiétait. Vu sa réaction dans Cérébro cet atroce, atroce jour à Alkali Lake, il était évident qu'il sentait le froid, et qu'il le sentait très bien. Et puis ils le virent s'isoler avec des couches successives de lainages, comme quelqu'un qui a affronté la neige toute sa vie.

Il les regarda de l'arrière du van en enveloppant ses étranges pieds tridactyles. " Quoi ? "

" Rien. " commenta Logan. " C'est juste que tu sembles prêt à escalader l'Annapurna. "

Kurt sourit. C'était à peine visible de là où il était, les vitres étant très sombres, et ses yeux et son sourire étincelèrent contre sa peau sombre.

" Tu n'es jamais allé en Allemagne en hiver, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il.

Logan haussa les épaules. " Pas que je me souvienne. "

Kurt noua les bandes sous ses genoux et passa son pantalon par dessus. " Disons juste que je connais la neige. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu ne portes que du coton. Ce n'est pas pratique. Ça ne retient pas la chaleur. "

Logan sourit du coin de la bouche en mettant un cigare dans son bec. " J'ai ça pour me tenir chaud. "

" Ne fume pas près de moi. " dit Ororo. " J'aimerais bien respirer de l'air pur pour une fois. "

Kurt acheva son équipement avec une écharpe, un masque de ski, et un bonnet. Pas une parcelle de sa peau n'était visible. Quand il eut mis ses gants, il ressemblait à n'importe quel randonneur. Il suffisait de ne pas regarder ses pieds de trop près.

Et cet imperméable, pensa Logan. C'est un petit peu bizarre ici.

Oh, et puis zut. Comment était-il censé cacher sa queue ? Elle se voyait trop sous son pantalon, surtout avec la pointe. L'imperméable avait sa raison d'être là.

Le sol était couvert de trente bons centimètres de neige, et l'endroit que Logan avait choisi était suffisamment écarté de tout pour qu'aucune trace de pas de salisse la blancheur. Pas de bouteille de bière, pas de papier de bonbon, pas le moindre signe de présence humaine à part la route. Ils endossèrent silencieusement leurs sacs et quittèrent la route, perdus dans le silence et l'immobilité autour d'eux. Ça semblait presque honteux de marcher ici. Leurs pas même semblaient intrusifs.

Le merveilleux silence ne dura que jusqu'au passage d'un hélicoptère. Ils s'arrêtèrent et levèrent les yeux alors que l'oiseau bruyant suivait leur trace.

" Un balayage. " nota Ororo. " Peut-être qu'ils cherchent des randonneurs perdus ? "

" Ça m'étonnerait. " marmonna Logan. " On ne trouve pas ce modèle aux mains de civils. Ça doit être les Fédéraux. "

L'hélico ne dévia pas de sa route, bien que le trio sût qu'il les avait vus. Il continua tout droit, disparaissant derrière un autre sommet. Quoi qu'il cherchât, ce n'était pas eux.

" Si ça ne vous dérange pas " dit Kurt " j'aimerais bien aller sous les arbres ? "

Logan et Ororo acquiescèrent et Kurt prit la tête, marchant à travers la neige avec aisance. L'hélicoptère ne fit pas demi-tour.

Comme ils avançaient, le risque d'être aperçus, que ce soit par d'autre randonneurs ou des airs, tomba à zéro. Kurt enleva successivement son écharpe, son imperméable, et tout ce qui couvrait sa tête. Les couches de vêtements temporaires, utilisées seulement le temps qu'il se réchauffe, trouvèrent leur place dans ou sur son sac. Quand il enleva ses gants, cependant, il hésita plus longuement que nécessaire. Au lieu de marcher à grands pas comme avant, il s'arrêta complètement, fixant ses mains.

Logan se tendit, ayant senti le soudain changement d'air avant que Kurt enlève ses gants. Ses niveaux de stress avaient crevé le plafond. Bordel. Toute la merde que lui avait fait Stryker ressortait. Jusque là, les réminiscences avaient été confinées à des cauchemars occasionnels. C'était son premier vrai flash-back. Eh bien, Charlie les avait avertis que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard. C'était une des raisons de ce voyage. Logan espérait juste que le pauvre gars vivrait les choses moins péniblement que lui.

Ororo réalisa une fraction de seconde plus tard. Kurt était pétrifié, encore près des pins. Même sa queue, ce membre étrangement expressif qui s'était tranquillement balancé d'un côté à l'autre toute la marche, s'était immobilisé. Seule la pointe bougeait, les bords se courbant jusqu'à presque se rencontrer. Puis la queue elle-même commença à s'enrouler sur elle-même. Ororo jeta un coup d'œil à Logan. Etait-il prudent d'approcher ? Logan exhala lentement, plissa les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête. Incertain. Elle alla derrière Kurt, s'arrêtant hors de portée de sa longue queue ou de ses bras.

" Kurt ? " demanda-t-elle doucement. " Ça va ? "

Il ne dit rien. Elle alla vers sa gauche, gardant ses distances, jusqu'à voir son visage. Il regardait ses mains, les yeux vides. Elle répéta sa question. Une seconde plus tard, sa queue se déroula comme un fouet et il se redressa avec un grognement de surprise. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête pour l'éclaircir.

" Kurt ? " demanda-t-elle, se rapprochant. " Tu veux te reposer un moment ? "

Il la regarda rapidement, un peu surpris. Puis il ferma les yeux et fourra ses gants dans une poche.

" Non. " dit-il doucement. " Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas... vous gêner toi et Logan. "

Logan écarta la neige et prit la tête, s'arrêtant quelques pas plus loin. " Ecoute, on savait tous que ça allait arriver. Hé, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes venus. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne nous déranges pas. "

Ils repartirent, Ororo marchant avec Kurt. Son expérience l'avait secoué, c'était visible. Sa posture avait été plus libre une minute plus tôt. Jusque là, il avait gardé les bras ballants, se balançant au rythme de sa marche, et sa tête se tournait pour regarder autour de lui. Maintenant, il était courbé et tenait les bretelles de son sac, son regard droit devant lui, sa queue s'enroulant et se déroulant à tel point qu'elle craignit qu'il la noue. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis détourna le regard, et murmura quelque chose en allemand.

" Pardon ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Il n'y a pas d'autre option que de le traverser. " répéta-t-il en anglais, mettant une force bien peu convaincante dans sa voix.

(SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE)

Rachid se réveilla après un trop long moment, allongé sur le côté. Ligoté, les yeux bandés, et bâillonné avec du ruban adhésif, il ne pouvait pas dire grand chose sur ce qui l'entourait. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était de s'être arrêté pour aider des gens arrêtés sur le bas-côté. Quatre hommes, un avec une canne, tous la cinquantaine grisonnante, si pas plus, la capote de leur pick-up ouverte à la neige légère. Il lui avaient dit qu'ils avaient crevé un pneu. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était un téléphone portable pour appeler la ville. Et maintenant il était là, la tête douloureuse et tournoyante, et avec les yeux fermés il ne pouvait pas s'accrocher à quelque chose pour faire cesser le vertige. Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais la douleur et la nausée augmentèrent tant qu'il abandonna et reposa sa tête sur le sol. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer vomir avec une boucher bâillonnée.

Il entendit des voix près de lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir les mots. C'était des appels et des réponses, presque comme un service religieux. Il eut un frisson de frayeur et d'épuisement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas sortir de là vivant.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir brusquement devant lui. Des mains le saisirent par les coudes.

" OK, l'arabe, bouge ton cul. " grogna quelqu'un.

La voix était trop familière. C'était l'homme à qui Rachid avait prêté son téléphone. Quelqu'un arracha l'adhésif de son visage. Il cria de douleur comme cela arrachait sa moustache, sa barbe et ses sourcils. La lumière l'aveugla. Ses agresseurs portaient des robes blanches avec des marques rouges sur les manches. Rachid trembla alors qu'ils le traînaient dans une pièce plus grande, effrayé de lever les yeux et de voir les cagoules qui couvraient sûrement leurs têtes.

Ils allaient le tuer. Il allait mourir. Il ne verrait plus jamais sa femme. Il regarda le parquet rongé par les vers, et le tapis miteux, réalisant lentement que c'était la dernière chose qu'il verrait. Ils le soulevèrent sur ses genoux, lui tirèrent la tête en arrière et le forcèrent à regarder un visage qu'il ne serait jamais attendu à voir chez un membre du Klan.

L'homme en face de lui, debout devant la tenture d'une grande svastika, n'était pas blanc. En fait, il avait le visage magnifique d'un prince arabe. Doux, aimant, délicat, une vision de force et de beauté dans des robes bleu et or. Les hommes qui l'avaient traîné le laissèrent là, devant le prince, et Rachid resta immobile, paralysé par la stupéfaction. Etait-ce son sauveur ?

Mais alors que le prince s'agenouillait et se penchait vers lui, quelque chose changea. Son expression placide était toujours là, son sourire délicat, rassurant, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui sentait la mort.

Rachid commença à trembler. Et quand le bel homme aux yeux vides toucha son épaule, Rachid commença à hurler.

A suivre...


	2. Tête la Première

****

Tête la première

Corruption, 2ème partie.

Deux jours. Logan laissait délibérément Kurt mener la marche, l'autorisant à faire tous les détours qu'il voulait, même si les menait à un rocher à escalader. Ils commençaient à être plus à l'aise avec l'idée de parler en marchant, ayant grandi habitués au silence. Kurt était étonnement ouvert à propos de son passé. Il en parlait avec beaucoup plus d'aisance qu'aucun des étudiants de l'école. C'était en partie dû à son âge : il était adulte, plus à l'aise avec son image et ses capacités. Et puis son passé semblait dépourvu de la souffrance et de l'abandon qu'avaient vécu beaucoup des autres. A l'instant, il aidait Ororo à monter une pente si raide que c'était presque de l'escalade. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la conversation était arrivée sur sa couleur de peau.

" Tu sais, je ne suis pas le seul avec cette couleur " dit-il en la tirant à l'étage supérieur. " J'ai vu des photos de gens normaux comme ça. "

Logan arqua un sourcil en les rejoignant. " Tu es sérieux ? Tu as vu d'autres gens avec une peau aussi bleue, à part Mystique ? "

" Eh bien... C'est difficile à expliquer. Quand j'avais cinq ans, mes parents m'ont emmené voir un médecin qui m'a montré des photos d'autres gens bleus. " lui dit Kurt. " La plupart étaient bleu pâle, mais un était aussi sombre que moi. A part ça, ils étaient normaux. C'est génétique. Je suppose que c'est une mutation, mais pas celles qu'on connaît. "

" Je crois que j'en ai entendu parler. " dit Ororo. " Quelque chose à propos d'un déséquilibre sanguin ? "

Ils atteignirent le haut de la pente et reprirent leur marche. Alors qu'ils avançaient, Kurt prit une grande respiration et regarda le ciel, son ton se transformant en celui d'un professeur donnant un cours. Son accent diminua notablement, comme s'il répétait un texte appris.

" Méthémoglobinémie, causée par une absence d'enzyme diaphorèse dans les globules rouges. Traitée par méthylène bleu. "

" Tu as l'air d'un expert sur le sujet. " commenta Logan. " Bien le diable si je me souviens de ça. "

" Si tu l'avais assez entendu, ça se graverait dans ta mémoire. " Son accent était revenu. " L'homme m'a fait une injection de méthylène, qui devait agir en quelques minutes. "

" Je suppose que ça n'a pas marché ? "

Kurt secoua la tête. " Il a même essayé une seconde injection, juste pour être sûr. Toujours rien. Bien sûr, ça a eu 'l'autre' effet. "

Ororo pouffa de rire et tourna la tête. Kurt la vit et sourit.

" Ah, je vois que cela t'est familier. "

" Pas pour moi. " dit Logan. " Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? "

" Ça rend l'urine bleue. "

Logan et Ororo furent incapables de rester calmes.

" Et tu avais seulement cinq ans. " dit Ororo. " Tu as dû avoir si peur. " Elle pouffa à nouveau et se détourna. " Je suis désolée, je sais que je ne devrais pas rire. "

" Oh, mais tu ne comprends pas les petits garçons ! C'était un véritable honneur ! " Il leva le doigt avec emphase. Puis il enfouit les mains dans ses poches avec un soupir théâtral. " J'étais tellement déçu quand ça a disparu le lendemain. "

" Donc je suppose que tu n'a pas de métho-machin ? " demanda Logan.

Kurt haussa les épaules. " Non, mais ça valait le coup. "

Ororo attrapa une grosse poignée de neige et la lança vers Kurt, le prenant par surprise en plein visage. " Vilain garçon ! "

Kurt évita facilement le lancer suivant et se tourna vers Logan pour un soutien. " Logan, un coup de main ? "

Logan croisa les bras et regarda Ororo lui courir après entre les arbres. " Désolé, mec, c'est ton affaire. C'est toi qui as commencé avec ton histoire. "

Alors que Logan les observait, le vent tourna. Maintenant ils étaient sous le vent et une autre odeur attira son attention. Les poils de sa nuque se redressèrent alors qu'il se tournait lentement. Il avait senti la mort trop souvent pour se tromper. Il jura entre ses dents et s'enfonça dans les bois. Les deux autres l'appelèrent, leur jeu oublié.

" Tu vas pouvoir appeler la police, Tornade. " leur cria-t-il en courant. " J'ai senti un corps. "

Il trouva le corps balancé au pied d'un arbre. Balancé, pas tombé. Le pauvre gars n'avait pas rampé jusque là, lié ses bras et ses jambes, et n'était pas mort gelé par accident. Mâle, 25-30 ans, stature moyenne. Chemise de flanelle et pantalon épais, soit un gars du coin, soit un vacancier. Le froid avait fait prendre à sa peau un e teinte presque noire, mais ses traits disaient qu'il était du Moyen-Orient. N'importe où entre l'Égypte et l'Inde. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient encore attachés avec du ruban adhésif, même si le froid l'avait rendu si fragile qu'on aurait pu le briser en appuyant le doigt dessus. Logan se pencha avec précaution au dessus du corps et l'observa sans le toucher. Des lacérations sur la gorge, la chemise pleine de sang. Compte tenu des températures, il avait dû mourir deux jours avant.

Ce qui correspondait au jour où ils avaient vu l'hélicoptère, pensa Logan.

Ororo et Kurt s'étaient arrêtés quelques mètres en arrière, lui laissant de la place. Ororo avait sorti le téléphone satellite et était déjà en train de parler avec les autorités, leur donnant leurs cordonnées GPS et décrivant l'endroit. Ils étaient dans une réserve naturelle, ce qui signifiait que les fédéraux allaient être impliqués. Cela, à son tour, signifiait que Kurt devait être ailleurs quand ils arriveraient, juste par sécurité. Logan regarda Kurt. L'homme à la silhouette légère avait appuyé son sac contre un arbre et détourné le visage, les yeux fermés dans une expression quelque part entre une grimace et un froncement de sourcil. Etait-ce le corps qui le troublait à ce point, ou un autre souvenir ? Logan regarda la queue de Kurt, qui trahissait ordinairement ses émotions. Cette fois encore, les côtés de la pointe s'étaient repliés, puis la queue entière commença à s'agiter, comme s'il avait des crampes.

Pour Kurt, cette vision n'était pas aussi désorientante que la première. Il réussit à s'accrocher à l'idée que c'était le passé, qu'il était dehors, dans la forêt, pas dans une pièce aveugle souterraine. Mais les images elles-mêmes étaient bien pire que déroutantes.

Il fixait un homme qu'il venait de tuer, le couteau sanglant était encore dans sa main. L'homme mort portait un costume sombre. Un pistolet gisait sur le sol près de sa main inerte, tendue vers lui. Il faisait si froid dans la pièce que des filets de vapeur montaient du sang chaud qui coulait par terre. En lui, Kurt paniquait. Il voulait jeter le couteau au loin, courir, n'importe quoi, même se téléporter à l'aveugle. Au lieu de ça, il était vissé au sol, le couteau poisseux de sang fermement serré dans sa main.

" Bon sang, c'est pas bon. " fit la voix de Stryker derrière lui. " On dirait une statue. J'ai vu des poteaux de clôture manifester plus d'émotion. "

Pour l'horreur sans nom de Kurt, le son de la voix de Stryker fit sursauter son corps comme un soldat. Ou un chien entraîné.

" Nous devions en faire un tueur. " répondit une autre voix, non familière. " Cette petite merde n'aurait même pas levé le couteau il y a une semaine. Bordel, il s'est presque fait dessus la première fois qu'on a braqué un flingue sur lui. "

" Oui, oui, mais c'est pour vous montrer. " dit Stryker. Kurt pouvait presque l'entendre secouer la tête en parlant. " Je le veux fier. Je le veux brutal. Je veux qu'il ait l'air prêt à tout. L'amener au moins au niveau de réponse de Yuriko. "

" Yuriko est ici depuis des mois, et Monstre de Foire ici présent est déjà totalement déconnecté. Vous voulez un programme de réponses par faux stimuli ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cela prend du temps. "

" Très bien, alors. Faisons notre démon. "

Kurt secoua rapidement la tête. Il sortit du flash-back plus rapidement que la première fois, mais il regardait encore un corps avec la gorge tranchée. Par réflexe, il regarda ses mains. Pas de couteau, merci Seigneur.

Ororo ferma le téléphone avec un snap audible. " Ils arrivent. Je n'aime pas ça. C'est presque comme s'ils attendaient mon appel. Kurt, tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner. "

Kurt regarda le corps. " Dans combien de temps est-ce qu'ils seront là ? " demanda-t-il doucement.

" A peu près quinze minutes. "

Kurt hocha la tête et se força à prendre quelques respirations profondes. Sa queue était vraiment en train de se coincer. Il la balança comme un fouet pour relâcher les muscles. Il s'accroupit près du corps, les genoux juste au dessus de la neige, et sortit son chapelet de la poche de sa chemise.

" Alors j'ai assez de temps pour ça. " murmura-t-il.

(SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE)

Dix minutes plus tard, le trio entendit un hélicoptère approcher. Kurt ne se donna même pas la peine de se déguiser derrière ses vêtements. Il se téléporta dans les arbres épais, cachés par les aiguilles et la neige. Logan pesta intérieurement contre le nuage de soufre laissé derrière, même s'il se dissipa vite. C'était vraiment merdique qu'ils ne puissent rien faire contre ça. Enfin, l'odeur disparut en quelques secondes, et même si c'était resté, l'hélicoptère s'en serait chargé.

Quatre personne sortirent de l'engin, avec des appareils photos et tout le matériel pour récupérer les preuves. Trois étaient des locaux, shérif et/ou adjoints. Le quatrième criait " fédéral " à chaque pas. Logan cala son cigare éteint à l'autre coin de sa bouche et Ororo croisa les bras. Ils pouvaient bien être obligés de coopérer avec les fédéraux, ça ne leur faisait aucunement plaisir. L'expression des quatre hommes rendit Ororo, Kurt et Logan encore plus nerveux. Chaque froncement de sourcil ou moue disait " Seigneur, pas encore un. "

Le shérif alla vers Logan et Ororo alors que le reste du groupe commençait à prendre des photos et à mesurer. C'était un archétype de montagnard, râblé, barbe et moustache abondantes, les cheveux bien peignés, une épaisse veste en peau de mouton avec son badge.

" Je m'appelle Wilson. " dit-il, serrant leurs mains. " Je suis vraiment désolé qu'un truc comme ça ait gâché votre voyage. "

" Bonjour, Shérif Wilson. " dit Logan. " Vous voulez dire que ça s'est déjà produit ? "

Wilson acquiesça d'un air morose. " C'est le troisième cette semaine. Surprenant que vous ne sachiez rien. La radio en parle depuis la Virginia Occidentale. Quand elle marche. "

" 'Quand elle marche' ? " demanda Ororo.

" Oui, on a des troubles atmosphériques. Les téléphones portables et les ondes courtes sont interrompues. Un problème d'émetteurs, je dirais. Ou peut-être les gremlins. Nous emmerde pour cette enquête. C'est de la chance qu'on ait eu votre appel. "

" On vient de la ville. " dit Logan. " Et j'essaie d'éviter les infos. Trop déprimant. "

Wilson les regarda d'un air bizarre. " Ça explique que vous ayez le courage de camper ici. Tous les corps ont été trouvés dans un rayon de dix kilomètres de la limite nord du parc. "

Ororo serra un peu plus les bras. Pas étonnant qu'il y ait si peu de monde.

" Un tueur en série ? " demanda-t-elle doucement.

L'agent fédéral les rejoignit.

" Je ne pense pas. " dit-il. " Pas dans le sens classique, en tout cas. Riley Barnes, FBI. " Il leur serra la main. " Le tueurs en série tendent à garder le même genre de victimes. Jusqu'ici, nous avons trouvé un asiatique, un afro-américain, et maintenant le Moyen-Orient. "

Ororo se frotta le front. " Des crimes racistes. "

L'agent Riley hocha la tête. " Ça part vraiment dans ce sens. Les auteurs sont assez sûrs d'eux pour laisser en place les papiers de leurs victimes. " Il regarda Logan et Ororo avec le même air que Wilson. " Vous devriez faire attention. Il y a plusieurs anciens membres du Klan qui vivent par ici. Je ne pense pas qu'ils accueilleront très chaleureusement un couple mixte, quelle que soit votre relation. "

" Un truc que les cartes ne disent pas. " grogna Logan en allumant son cigare.

Riley sortit un bloc et un stylo, professionnel. " Quand avez-vous dit que vous êtes arrivés dans le parc ? "

Kurt pouvait entendre tout ce qu'ils se disaient là-dessous. L'interrogatoire dura une bonne demi-heure. L'agent du FBI était poli, mais pas aussi chaleureux que le Shérif Wilson. Bien sûr, la présence de Kurt ne fut pas mentionnée, et Logan et Ororo donnèrent de faux noms et adresses. Mais à part ça, ils furent parfaitement honnêtes. Les autorités gardèrent secrète l'identité de la victime, mais ils agissaient comme s'ils la connaissaient. Peut-être qu'il avait été signalé disparu. Deux fois, les officiers regardèrent vers Kurt. Un d'eux sembla même regarder directement vers lui. Kurt resta là où il était, immobile, et le regard du policier s'éloigna. Même au cirque, ses amis ne pouvaient pas le voir dans l'ombre. Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait différent ?

Enfin, Logan et Ororo prirent leurs sacs. Ils serrèrent les mains du Shérif Wilson et de l'agent Barnes, et furent remerciés de leur aide. Ses amis partirent, droit vers Kurt, et continuèrent dans les bois. Kurt prit ses affaires et se téléporta quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux, puis attendit derrière un arbre alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

" On s'en va, ou on trouve les dégénérés responsables de ça ? " demanda-t-il alors qu'ils le rejoignaient.

" J'ai leurs odeurs. " grogna Logan. " Elles étaient partout autour de ce pauvre gars. Je suis tout à fait pour les trouver. "

" Moi aussi. " ajouta Ororo, la voix aussi coupante que le vent d'hiver.

Kurt se tourna vers le nord, s'écartant des deux autres.

" Kurt ? Où vas-tu ? " demanda Ororo.

Kurt s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux. " La limite la plus proche du parc est par là, et ils ont dit que c'est par là que tous les corps ont été trouvés. Je pense que ça serait un bon endroit pour commencer. J'ai tort ? "

Logan prit une longue inspiration de son cigare avant de répondre. " Non. Ça a autant de sens de commencer là que n'importe où ailleurs. "

(SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE)

Le lendemain soir, Ororo prit quelques minutes pour appeler le manoir alors que Logan et Kurt montaient le camp. Elle s'écarta un peu, et s'installa derrière un des omniprésents arbre pour la tranquillité. Elle n'utilisa pas le téléphone satellite. Trop facile à repérer. Plutôt une de leurs radios.

Le professeur répondit, cette fois. " Allô ? "

" Bonsoir, professeur, c'est moi. " dit-elle. " C'est juste pour savoir comment ça va. "

" Tornade ! C'est bon de t'entendre. " Il était chaleureux, mais un peu inquiet. " Tu es au courant des nouvelles ? "

" A propos des corps qui tombent comme des mouches ? " demanda-t-elle en réponse. " Nous en avons trouvé un nous-mêmes hier. Logan a trouvé plusieurs bonnes odeurs sur le corps, et nous espérons trouver une piste demain. "

" Alors tu sais que vous devez être prudents. Cérébro n'a pas trouvé d'autre mutants dans les parages, mais ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant. Je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez abattus par un tireur d'élite. "

" Professeur, je n'aime pas changer de sujet, mais comment va Scott ? A-t-il eu des flash-back à propos de la semaine dernière ? "

Xavier hésita, mais seulement un instant. " Il en a eu un. Et Kurt ? "

" Logan dit cinq, mais je n'en ai vu que quatre. Il semble également plus distant, mais cela peut être du aux meurtres. "

Elle regarda au coin de l'arbre en parlant. Kurt était dans un des arbres, accrochant en hauteur le plus gros de leur nourriture, contre d'éventuels visiteurs nocturnes. Logan montait leurs tentes, qui s'ouvraient si rapidement qu'il les qualifiait de champignons.

" Je vois. " répondit Xavier. " A combien de stress est-ce que ça semble le soumettre ? "

" Difficile à dire. Les souvenirs ont l'air de devenir plus intenses, mais il utilise la prière comme méditation. "

" Est-ce que cela pourrait être quelque... programme caché des manipulations de Stryker ? Il a été retenu à Alkali Lake un long moment. "

" Non, je ne pense pas. Je crois qu'il est surtout secoué par les meurtres. C'est mon cas. "

Logan posa au sol leur petit réchaud à gaz et l'alluma. Ils allaient préparer à manger. Il regarda vers Ororo et siffla entre ses dents.

" Ça doit être Logan. " commenta Xavier.

Elle sourit légèrement. " Mon tour de réhydrater le dîner ce soir. "

" Garde Kurt à l'œil, Tornade. Si un de ces flash-back arrive à un mauvais moment, il pourrait se blesser là où vous êtes. "

Elles jeta un coup d'œil dans les branches ; Kurt semblait adorer grimper aux arbres. " Je comprends, professeur. Je vous rappellerai plus tard. "

Elle ferma la radio et revint vers les garçons. La nourriture attendait près du petit réchaud, et Logan venait de mettre à fondre un petit tas de neige. Ororo chercha Kurt du regard et ne le vit pas ; il était encore dans l'arbre. Ils avaient une demi-heure avant que le soleil se couche, et Kurt était presque impossible à voir dans la pénombre. Il ne regardait pas vers eux. Au lieu de ça, il regardait la colline, le chemin qu'ils prendraient demain. Un chemin qui descendait leur colline, en escaladait une autre, et finirait par les faire sortir du parc. Il n'était pas assis sur la branche comme un homme " normal ", laissant pendre ses jambes d'un côté. Il était accroupi dessus, en équilibre parfait, ses orteils accrochés autour de la branche comme des griffes, les mains reposant mollement sur ses genoux. Ororo avait mal partout rien qu'en le regardant. Elle n'aurait pas pu supporter ça plus d'une minute, mais il semblait parfaitement à l'aise.

" On mange dans quinze minutes. " lança-t-elle.

Kurt ne répondit pas. Il savait que ça devait paraître assez impoli, mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Quelque chose le dérangeait au-delà de la traque d'un boucher, ou un groupe de bouchers. Au-delà des visions qui avaient fini par sortir de son inconscient. Il se sentait nerveux, vif, sur le point d'attaquer. Sa queue se balança violemment d'un côté à l'autre.

Logan sentit le brusque changement d'odeur de Kurt. Soudain, il irradiait la rage, et l'adrénaline d'un réflexe à peine contenu de combat ou de fuite (T/N : en anglais : fight or flight), bien pire que les précédents flashbacks. Alors que Logan bondissait et appelait Kurt, l'acrobate bleu bondit brusquement de sa branche comme un chat sauvage et dévala la colline, galopant à quatre pattes.

Logan courut derrière lui. Ororo bondit sur ses pieds et le suivit.

Tu ne peux pas voler ici, se dit-elle. Trop de fédéraux. Tu ne peux pas voler ici. Reste au sol. Logan peut le rattraper. Reste juste au sol.

Logan avait presque rattrapé Kurt. Il était juste à la limite de saisir sa queue, qui se balançait dans tous les sens. Mais Kurt bondit sur un arbre abattu puis encore plus loin. Logan jura à voix haute et hurla à Kurt de s'arrêter. La seule chose en sa faveur était que Kurt semblait avoir oublié qu'il pouvait se téléporter.

Quand Ororo eut franchi la colline, Kurt était déjà en haut de la suivante, bondissant de rocher en arbre, et de nouveau en rocher, avec toujours ce visage concentré de félin en chasse. Bon sang, tant pis pour le FBI ; elle devait attraper Kurt avant que le soleil se couche tout à fait. Elle s'éleva dans l'air alors qu'un vent violent sifflait autour d'elle.

Le changement de pression et un courant d'air soudain derrière lui annonça à Logan que Tornade s'était envolée. Un mouvement risqué, compte tenu de la présence des fédéraux, mais cela semblait nécessaire. Kurt était trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse le rattraper autrement. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le faire disjoncter comme ça ? Est-ce que c'était tout ce blanc autour de lui ? Ça ressemblait trop à la Maison Blanche, peut-être ? Ou peut-être le corps de la veille ? Quand Logan atteignit la crête de falaise, il bondit pour attraper Kurt avant qu'il tombe du bord.

Juste sa chance : Kurt choisit ce moment pour se téléporter. Alors que Tornade passait au dessus d'eux, Logan reçut un nuage de souffre en plein visage, mais pas de Kurt. Puis il regarda en bas de la falaise.

Le temps s'arrêta. Plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas se tenait un groupe d'hommes, en cercle. Plusieurs étaient armés, un avait une canne. Logan ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'ils entouraient. Derrière eux, il y avait un homme très grand, pas armé, et même pas habillé pour le froid. Il se tenait là, gracieux, un homme nordique dans la fleur de l'âge, portant une simple robe blanche, ses longues tresses blondes ondulant doucement dans le vent. Beaucoup de poils sur le visage, coupés court et soyeux. Un visage si doux, presque féminin malgré la barbe, que Logan en eut le souffle coupé.

L'homme leva les yeux vers Logan, pétrifié par les beaux yeux bleus, et trouva soudain Diablo juste devant lui.

Avec un nuage de fumée bleue et un terrible, terrifiant hurlement, Diablo frappa l'étranger de toutes ses forces. Explosion de neige. Cris de surprise et de rage des autres hommes. Mélange d'obscénités et de " diable ". Armes levées. Le temps se remit en marche. Les lèvres de Logan se relevèrent dans une grimace et il sortit ses griffes. Maintenant, il captait les odeurs. Maintenant il savaient où étaient les autres. Il descendit en courant.

Tornade n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le même Kurt doux, effacé, qu'elle avait connu les mois précédents. C'était un démon violent, jusqu'au bout de ses crocs acérés. Elle comprit soudain comment le président McKenna avait dû se sentir. L'attaque brutale, la férocité pure de Diablo la laissèrent sans voix. Elle était si choquée qu'elle ne vit pratiquement pas un des hommes en bas pointer son arme sur elle. Cependant, elle entendit le mot " négresse " assez clairement. Elle se concentra sur ce qui se passait en bas et bondit sur sa droite, et sentit une balla la frôler.

L'homme en bas lança des malédictions alors qu'il tirait balle après balle. " Bordel... saloperie... négresse... mutos... "

Les autres hommes tirèrent dans la poitrine de Logan. Quelques trous dans ses vêtements. Rien pour sérieusement le ralentir.

L'homme grand se releva, livide, tenant Diablo par sa veste. Avec une implosion d'air, Diablo se téléporta hors de sa veste et atterrit sur son dos. L'homme se tourna et le frappa avec une vitesse aveuglante, le touchant en plein visage et l'envoyant au sol. Alors qu'il le touchait, Logan put voir un flash de crocs blancs.

Jésus ! pensa-t-il. Kurt l'a mordu !

Le grand cria de douleur. Tornade pensa qu'elle était perturbée par le hurlement animal de Kurt. Le son qui sortait des lèvres du grand défiait toute description. Il faisait écho dans tous les arbres, secouant les falaises et les pierres. C'était un son de peur, de douleur et de malice. Le visage de l'homme se tordit avec tant de rage que le beau visage se transforma en un hideux masque de répugnance. En un mouvement fluide, il attrapa la chemise de Diablo et le frappa contre le sol. Trop tard, Tornade réalisa qu'ils étaient devant une rivière gelée. La glace se brisa et l'eau ruissela. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut la pointe de la queue de Kurt, remuant sauvagement, puis disparaissant sous la glace blanche, brisée. L'homme était à genoux, tenant Kurt sous l'eau, ses bras plongés dans le courant glacé jusqu'aux coudes, une grimace sadique sur les lèvres.

Logan avait atteint un des tireurs. Avec un mouvement de ses griffes, il détruisit le fusil. Avec un autre, il ouvrit la poitrine de sa cible. De terreur, les autres en oublièrent de tirer. Ils tenaient leurs armes contre eux, comme pour se protéger des griffes de Logan.

" Seigneur, sauve-nous ! " cria l'un d'eux.

Le grand homme pencha la tête vers la rivière, momentanément surpris, puis regarda en arrière. Logan coupa un autre fusil en deux. Un pulsation bleue, électrique, irradia du grand homme, si rapidement que c'était presque invisible. Puis Logan se retrouva seul, au milieu d'empreintes mêlées dans la neige, de bouts de métal, et de plusieurs litres de sang. Ça, et une autre chose. Les hommes avaient entouré une autre victime du ruban adhésif. Celui-là était encore en vie.

Logan ne s'en occupa pas. Il n'avait d'eux que pour la glace brisée, à demi fondue, sur la rivière. Diablo n'était pas réapparu.

" KURT ! " hurla Logan en plongeant tête la première dans l'eau.

L'eau était si froide que cela le heurta comme de la pierre. Les premières secondes, il n'aurait pas pu fermer les yeux même s'il l'avait voulu. N'importe qui d'autre aurait perdu le plus gros, si pas tout, de son air, en entrant dans l'eau. Le courant l'entraîna en aval plus lentement qu'il l'aurait pensé, mais assez vite pour l'écarter de la sécurité de l'ouverture. Il ignora la douleur et le choc en nageant avec le courant, espérant apercevoir son ami. Cela supposait qu'il n'avait pas disparu avec les autres hommes. Il n'était pas sûr que le grand n'eût pas emmené Kurt avec lui.

Tornade atterrit près de la victime alors que Logan plongeait sous la glace. Elle l'examina rapidement. Il avait été battu, avait peut-être une commotion, mais son pouls était stable. En libérant les membres de l'homme, elle regarda la neige, guettant le retour de Logan. Peut-être que Kurt avait réussi à se téléporter hors de la prise de son agresseur. Peut-être qu'il était quelque part dans les arbres, tremblant de froid. Et peut-être qu'il était si choqué qu'il avait perdu tout sens de direction et s'était téléporté dans le sol.

Ne pense pas ça, se dit-elle. Il doit être là-bas. Logan va le trouver, ou il va surgir quelques mètres en aval. Ou il a été capturé. Il ne s'est pas noyé.

Des secondes interminables s'égrenèrent. Tornade drapa sa veste autour de l'homme inconscient et sortit sa radio de sa poche. Elle ne sentait que la brise dans les pins. Pas de changement de pression. Pas de Logan. Pas de Kurt. Puis, à 100 ou 150 mètres en aval, les griffes reconnaissables de Logan surgirent à travers l'épaisse glace couverte de neige. Logan jaillit un instant plus tard avec un cri étranglé. Tornade courut vers lui et réalisa qu'il était debout dans la rivière, tremblant de tous ses membres.

" Il-il est pas là. " dit Logan. Il serra les dents pour arrêter leur tremblement. " Pas noyé. C'est pas profond. Aurait dû dépasser. Aurait dû le voir. "

" Est-ce qu'il a été emporté avec les autres ? " demanda Ororo.

Logan secoua la tête. " Pense pas. Senti du soufre. S'est téléporté tout seul. A dû le faire. "

Il tituba hors de l'eau et tomba à genoux dans la neige, les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine. Soudain, il arracha sa veste et sa chemise.

" Bordel ! " cria-t-il. " Je peux pas le traquer quand il se téléporte ! "

Ororo alluma sa radio. Le professeur avait déjà cherché Kurt. Il pouvait le faire une seconde fois. Malheureusement, la radio était silencieuse comme la mort elle-même. Elle la frappa deux fois contre sa paume. Rien. Est-ce que le grand n'avait pas créé une sorte de vibration bleue avant de disparaître ? Une sorte de champ magnétique ? Elle se souvint du commentaire aparté du Shérif Wilson.

On a des troubles atmosphériques. Les téléphones portables et les ondes courtes sont interrompues. Un problème d'émetteurs, je dirais. Ou peut-être les gremlins.

" Dites-moi qu'on est hors de portée. " murmura-t-elle.

Elle vola vers le camp et fourragea dans leurs tentes, sortant les radios et les téléphones portables. Tout l'électronique qu'elle put trouver était mort. Elle revint à la rivière avec leurs trois sacs. Logan avait enlevé tous ses vêtements mouillés et il était en train de vérifier l'état de leur nouvel " ami ". Bien que Logan soit encore trempé, il ne tremblait plus autant. Son facteur autoguérisseur devait l'aider. Il leva la tête quand Ororo atterrit.

" Tout l'électronique est mort, jusqu'aux montres. " lui dit-elle. " Ce n'est pas l'atmosphère. Quoi que ce soit, ça doit provoquer un fort courant électromagnétique en se téléportant. C'est ça qui perturbe tout. "

Logan sortit vivement, brusquement, des vêtements secs et des chaussures de son sac. Alors qu'il s'habillait, Ororo sortit le kit de premiers soins d'où il avait valsé hors du sac et déroula une des couvertures de survie. Elle la posa au sol et y étendit leur nouvelle charge. C'était un homme de taille plutôt moyenne, 25 à 30 ans, asiatique. D'après l'état de ses muscles, il était en bonne santé, faisait probablement des activités physiques régulières. Elle chercha un portefeuille et en trouva un. Toshiro Hidoshi, 27 ans. Le permis de conduire avait été édité en Virginie Occidentale, et imprimé dans la ville. C'était un riverain, pas un pauvre touriste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Logan avait fini de s'habiller et vint regarder par dessus son épaule.

" Trois possibilités sur l'identités de ces connards, et deux ne comptent pas. " feula-t-il.

" On a trouvé les tueurs, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-elle.

" Ouais. On les a trouvés en train de tuer. " Il baissa les yeux vers Toshiro. " Il ne doit pas vivre loin d'ici. Il y a pas mal de maisons dans ces collines. Si le champ magnétique ne s'est pas étendu trop loin, on devrait pouvoir utiliser un téléphone pour appeler le professeur, et il pourra utiliser Cérébro pour trouver Kurt. "

" Kurt sera mort à ce moment-là ! " répondit-elle. " Peut-être que tu peux supporter ce froid, mais pas lui ! Il est peut-être déjà en état de choc ! Il ne survivra pas cette nuit sans abri ! "

" Tu as une meilleure idée, chérie ? " aboya-t-il. " Sa téléportation est mesurée en kilomètres ! Ça nous fait bien trente kilomètres de terrain à couvrir, le soleil est presque couché, et nous ne savons pas quelle direction il a prise ! "

" Si je passe par les airs, je peux couvrir le terrain en quelques minutes ! "

" Et comment vas-tu voler dans la forêt ? " Il s'arrêta et se força au calme. Il enveloppa Toshiro dans la couverture. " Très bien. Tu prends les airs, et je trouve la maison de ce gars. Je trouve quoi que ce soit, je tire une fusée. Tu trouves Kurt... "

" Tu le sauras si je le trouve. " coupa-t-elle. " Je ne me sens pas très subtile aujourd'hui. "

Elle s'éleva dans les airs dans un vortex de neige fine, un sac à dos dans chaque main, ses yeux aussi blancs que la neige autour. Logan la regarda partir, puis fouilla dans son sac pour la carte.

" J'espère que tu ne vis pas trop loin, mec. " marmonna-t-il. " Sinon, ça va être une putain de marche. "

A suivre...


	3. Perdu

****

Perdu

Note de l'Auteur : une artiste très douée du nom de Bluefooted (T/N : Fou de Bassan) a fait une illustration pour ce chapitre. Qu'est-ce que j'entends par douée ? Elle a gagné la première place à l'X-Day 2003. Comme je ne peux pas le coller ici, je vous mets le lien à la fin du chapitre. Jetez-y un coup d'œil : elle a vraiment capturé l'ambiance. (J'ai essayé de le mettre en tête du texte, mais chaque fois que j'essaie, ça semble faire sauter l'upload et éliminer le texte. Et même si j'ajoute des espaces entre les points, les slashs, etc, on ne voit rien..... :p)

****

Corruption, 3ème partie

Fred Martin regrettait la mort de frère Joseph, ainsi que le reste des frères et sœurs du Klan. Joseph était le premier martyr à tomber dans cette bataille sainte, coupé en deux par les griffes de l'animal. L'ange les avait ramenés dans le sanctuaire interne de Jésus Christ de l'Église d'Identité Chrétienne, là où il s'était révélé la première fois. Maintenant le même ange, son beau visage creusé par le chagrin, se tenait les mains posées sur le visage de Joseph et les yeux fermés. La main de l'ange laissait encore échapper des vrilles de fumée noire là le démon maudit avait pratiqué sa morsure offensante.

" Connaissant le prix, tu suis encore Son désir sacré. " dit l'ange, s'adressant au petit groupe comme à une seule personne. " Tu seras récompensé au Paradis quand tout sera purifié. "

Fred acquiesça, ses yeux brûlant mais refusant de pleurer. Il s'appuya lourdement sur sa canne. Il ne montrerait pas de faiblesse. Joseph ne voudrait pas qu'ils renoncent. Ils n'étaient pas des Hammerskins (T/N : pas de traduction, car c'est un groupe) morveux ou des Néonazis sans la moindre jugeote. Ils étaient la vieille garde, les vétérans de cette guerre des races. Ils connaissaient le plan, ne pas s'arrêter en cours de route. Joseph les voudrait forts. Il voudrait sa vengeance.

L'angle tressaillit et serra son poignet. Un croisillon de lignes noires s'éleva du dos de sa main.

" Le démon est fort. " siffla-t-il douloureusement. " Son contact est un anathème. Il vit encore. " (T/N : en anglais, ce n'est pas " he " mais " it ", " ça ". Difficile à traduire en français).

Sœur Clara, la seule femme de leur groupe, fit un pas en avant et mit un genou à terre. " Dites-nous où il est, Seigneur. Dites-le nous que ne puissions frapper en votre nom saint. "

" Il ne trouvera pas d'abri chez ceux qui craignent Dieu. Il périra ici, sans son soufre de l'enfer. Vous avez senti cette odeur diabolique quand il est apparu. "

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

" Et cependant... " l'ange s'arrêta, réfléchissant. " Il y a une personne qui pourrait l'aider. Un traître à la race, qui vit dans la montagne. Le démon sentira son lien avec le diable, et il ira là-bas. "

L'ange regarda directement Fred en parlant. La mâchoire de Fred se serra, et les autres le regardèrent prudemment. Oui, ils savaient tous de qui parlait l'homme saint. Cette partie de la famille était une épine dans le pied de Fred depuis des années, sans parler de la source d'embarras et de honte. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose pour ça.

Le regard de l'ange s'adoucit et il continua " Mais tu ne peux pas aller dans la montagne avec ton genou blessé, frère Martin. Ton cœur désire faire le bien, même si ton corps ne le peut pas. "

Fred inclina silencieusement la tête et maudit silencieusement son genou. Maudit soit Toshiro pour l'avoir brisé. Il espérait que cette petite merde mourrait de ses blessures, même s'ils avaient été empêchés de finir le travail.

L'ange se tourna vers Clara, qui attendait encore ses ordres. Il toucha son front avec une bénédiction, ses doigts légers et doux.

" Va, mon enfant. Tu es la seule à connaître les montagnes aussi bien que Martin. La pécheresse (T/N : c'est ce que dit mon Harrap's mais je ne suis pas sûre. Le mot a un double sens en anglais, c'est aussi putain) de Babylone ne doit pas entrer en contact avec le démon. Le Seigneur a décrété qu'ils devaient tous les deux mourir.

(SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE)

La dernière mémoire cohérente de Kurt était la rage grandissante. Des images de course effrénée sur une colline puis une autre. La neige blanche mélangée au blanc de toutes parts. Il avait frappé quelque chose, l'avait jeté à terre. Il y avait eu des coups de feu. Et puis soudain il était dans un froid horrible, mordant, atroce, l'air jeté hors de ses poumons. Quelqu'un le tenait sous l'eau.

De panique, il s'était téléporté le plus loin possible. Il avait visé 60 mètres en hauteur, dans l'espoir d'éviter les arbres, priant pour ne pas se matérialiser dans un flanc de montagne. Il fut plus chanceux qu'il ne le méritait. La chose suivante dont il eut conscience fut de rouler sur une pente enneigée et de percuter un arbre. De la neige supplémentaire lui tomba dessus. Il se redressa, tomba sur le flanc, se mit péniblement à quatre pattes, tremblant trop pour se mettre debout. Il ne savait pas où il pouvait être.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, froid comme la glace, perdu, et la nuit tombe dans quelques minutes, pensa Kurt. C'est pas bon.

Il lui fallut un effort conscient pour cesser de trembler. La téléportation l'avait laissé plus affaibli qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Il lui fallut quinze secondes pour se lever.

Seigneur tout puissant, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? pensa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

C'était le brouillard. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était de la rage. Pas de visage, pas le combat lui-même. Juste une rage aveugle, incontrôlable. Si l'eau n'avait pas créé ce choc, il aurait pu être toujours en train de se battre. Peut-être que quelqu'un gisait quelque part, tué de ses mains. Est-ce que c'était comme ça que Logan se sentait, quand la rage était partie ? Est-ce que c'était Logan qui l'avait tenu sous l'eau, pour essayer de le calmer ?

Le soleil était passé de l'autre côté de la montagne. La couleur du ciel disait que le vrai coucher de soleil n'était que dans quelques minutes. Kurt voyait sans difficulté dans l'obscurité, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. A combien la température allait-elle descendre, cette nuit ? Zéro ? Moins cinq ? Moins dix ? (T/N : ce sont des températures Celsius). Ses vêtements ne lui servaient à rien. Même les bandes imperméables qui entouraient ses jambes étaient détrempées. Il ne savait pas du tout où était le camp, et n'avait rien pour faire un feu. Sa meilleure chance était d'aller dans une zone découverte et d'espérer qu'Ororo pourrait le repérer des airs. Il commença à marcher.

Combien de temps il marcha, il n'en fut pas sûr. Il ne sentait ni ses pieds ni ses mains. Deux accès de frissons le forcèrent à s'arrêter. Sa tête commença à tourner. L'équilibre était de plus en plus dur à trouver, et il se surprit à grogner contre son manque de coordination. Titubation, marmonnements, grognements (T/N : en anglais stumbles, mumbles, grumbles) : les signes classiques de l'hypothermie. Il secoua la tête et rit nerveusement. Herr Wagner, tu as de très, très gros ennuis. Il continua à marcher. Après tout, il n'avait rien de mieux dans sa manche.

Quelques temps plus tard, il leva la tête, espérant s'orienter grâce aux étoiles. Juste sa chance ; c'était couvert. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant ? Oh, et puis, ça ne faisait pas de différence, de toute façon. Il ne savait vraiment pas où aller. La marche l'avait réchauffé, et il ne sentait plus le froid. Sa chemise le grattait, maintenant. Ennuyé, il s'arrêta et essaya de l'enlever. Ses bras semblaient en coton, et il ne sentait pas le tissu sous ses doigts. Le processus lui prit plus longtemps que ce qu'il pensait. Enfin, il réussit à passer le vêtement de flanelle par dessus sa tête et ses bras. Il allait la jeter quand il se souvint ce qu'il y avait dans la poche de gauche. Pouvait pas se séparer de ça. Il sortit le chapelet, l'enroula autour de son poignet, lança la chemise sur son épaule, et se remit en marche, oubliant complètement son plan de rester dans une clairière et attendre de l'aide. Quelques moments plus tard, il était à nouveau sous les arbres.

Le temps passa. Il eut un autre accès de frissons, et celui-là échappa à son contrôle. Il tomba au sol alors que les tremblements s'intensifiaient. Quand l'accès passa, il était roulé en boule dans la neige, sa queue autour de sa poitrine, et il était tellement, tellement fatigué. Puis un autre accès, pas aussi long que le précédent, le laissa étrangement chaud et détendu. Il réalisa à peine ce qui se passait, juste assez pour essayer de lutter contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait. Il força ses yeux à rester ouverts. S'il les fermait, il était perdu. Il ne pouvait pas sentir les perles du chapelet entre ses doigts, mais les entendait claquer doucement les uns contre les autres. Il commença à prier, ses mots se mêlant entre eux. Ça le garderait en vie, ou ça l'aiderait à mourir.

De la lumière tomba sur lui. Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Une ombre avec une arme apparut entre lui et la lumière.

Une voix féminine cria " Jésus, Marie, Joseph ! "

Elle leva instantanément l'arme vers Kurt. Kurt ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir sa propre fin. La détonation retentit dans ses oreilles, le forçant à rouvrir les yeux. Quelqu'un d'autre prononça un juron, loin derrière lui, et une autre détonation retentit de ce point.

" Dieu te maudisse, Clara, fous le camp de chez moi ! " cria la femme juste devant lui.

Kurt réalisa lentement que la femme ne le visait pas. Elle visait derrière lui. Il força sa tête à se tourner et regarder dans cette direction. Une autre femme visait quelque part entre Kurt et la femme dans la lumière. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. La femme dans la lumière tira la première, et la seconde tomba, du sang giclant sur l'arbre derrière elle. Alors que la première préparait un autre coup, la seconde jeta son arme à terre et disparut dans les bois sombres, tenant son épaule droite ensanglantée. La première tira à nouveau.

" Lever une arme sur moi et les miens ? " cria-t-elle sur son adversaire fugitive. " Que Dieu me pardonne, je me moque de ce sixième commandement ! "

Sa voix tremblait. Elle arma encore une fois son fusil, mais ne tira pas. Après un moment, elle bondit en avant, ramassa l'arme tombée, et revint à travers la neige. Quand elle passa devant lui, Kurt put la voir assez bien. Elle portait un manteau épais qui ne faisait rien pour cacher sa silhouette. Elle était grosse.

Non, se dit Kurt somnolant. Son visage ne l'est pas. Enceinte.

Un autre accès de frissons. Il sentit ses dents s'entrechoquer, mais cette fois il n'avait pas la force de les serrer. Bientôt, il sentit du sang dans sa bouche.

Beth ramena l'arme de sa " proie " aussi vite qu'elle le put. Quand elle entendit quelqu'un tomber tout près, elle courut, priant que ce soit Toshi, mais craignant quelque chose d'autre. Loué soit le ciel qu'elle ait pris l'arme au passage, ou Clara l'aurait descendue. Et maintenant elle regardait quelqu'un si gelé qu'il en était bleu. Il grimaçait dans le froid, claquant des dents Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de frayeur en voyant combien ses dents étaient pointues. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, il les taillait ? Et puis elle vit la queue qu'il avait enroulée autour de sa poitrine, les oreilles pointures, les étranges mains à deux doigts, les cicatrices...

Oh mon Dieu, pensa-t-elle. C'est l'assassin du Bureau Ovale !

Elle jeta à terre le fusil de Clara et agrippa le sien des deux mains alors que la... créature devant elle tremblait de froid.

Non, non, attends. Les poursuites ont été abandonnées. Ça s'est passé il y a plusieurs mois. Il n'est plus considéré comme un criminel.

Clara en avait-elle après elle ou lui ? Ça pouvait être les deux. Ça n'importait pas, d'ailleurs. La chasse à l'homme était terminée, l' " assassin " blanchi d'une manière inconnue. Le tuer était tuer un innocent, un véritable meurtre.

Secoue-toi, Beth, pensa-t-elle. Cet homme va mourir dehors. C'est juste un randonneur. Traite le comme n'importe quel randonneur égaré.

Elle abandonna l'arme et s'agenouilla devant l'homme. " Monsieur ! Vous m'entendez ? Quel est votre nom ? Parlez-moi ! Restez avec moi ! "

Le dernier frisson n'avait pas gêné Kurt autant que les autres. Les spasmes diminuaient. La femme criait quelque chose à propos de son nom.

" Khh... Kurt... " murmura-t-il.

Elle le bougeait, le traînait dans la neige, hors de la lumière, dans l'obscurité, et dans une autre lumière. Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux à demi fermés d'épuisement. Il était à l'intérieur.

" Restez avec moi, Kurt. " disait la femme en le traînait sur le sol. " Restez éveillé, d'accord ? "

" Maman ? Maman, il a une queue, maman. "

Kurt regarda la petite fille à sa droite. Elle le fixait. Fascinée ou terrorise, il ne pouvait pas dire. C'était difficile de réfléchir, et il s'en fichait pour l'instant.

" Je sais qu'il a une queue, ma puce. " dit la femme. " Maman a besoin que tu l'aides. Maman a besoin que tu ailles chercher les bouillottes, d'accord ? "

" C'est un diable, maman ? "

" Non, mon cœur, ce n'est pas un diable. Va chercher les bouillottes, Ambre (T/N : en VO, c'est Amber, j'ai traduit). Maintenant ! "

La petite fille partit en courant, et la femme tenait le visage de Kurt dans ses mains, le forçant à la regarder.

" Kurt, je m'appelle Beth. On va vous réchauffer, d'accord ? On va enlever ces vêtements mouillés et vous réchauffer. Je veux que vous ne fassiez rien. Laissez-moi juste bouger vos bras et vos jambes, et tenez bon. Restez éveillé, d'accord ? Vous comprenez ? "

" Ja... " murmura-t-il.

Elle déroula doucement ses bras, puis ses jambes, lui parlant tout du long. En arrivant à sa queue, enroulée autour de son ventre et de ses dernières côtes, elle hésita, puis décida que ce n'était pas un effort insurmontable. Il sentit vaguement la serviette qu'elle frotta sur sa peau. Elle semblait être infirmière. Elle était trop douée pour être quelqu'un d'autre.

La petite fille revint. Elle tenait plusieurs récipients mous contre elle avec les deux bras, et les laissa tomber en tas par terre. Beth en attrapa quelques uns, se leva, et sortit du champ de vision de Kurt, lui parlant toujours, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas les mots. La petite fille le fixait toujours, mais c'était avec curiosité, pas peur.

Du bois sous lui, des murs autour de lui, un plafond au dessus. Infirmière tout près. Il était en sécurité. Il ferma les yeux.

Et fut perdu.

Beth remplissait les bouillottes dans l'évier quand Ambre commença à crier.

" Maman ! Maman ! Il respire pas ! Il a arrêté de respirer ! "

Beth coupa l'eau et laissa tomber la bouillotte à moitié remplie dans l'évier, l'eau chaude éclaboussant partout. Elle se rua dans la pièce principale, où l'homme était étendu sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, elle se récitait la chose la plus atroce du sauvetage de l'hypothermie ; que le moment le plus critique n'était pas avant, mais après. Quand ils se sentaient en sûreté, ils se détendaient, laissant aller la force, quelle qu'elle soit, qui les avait tenus en vie jusque là. Kurt était en sécurité, et Kurt gisait inerte sur le sol. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol dur et approcha une oreille de ses lèvres, surveillant sa poitrine. La peau était si froide et humide que c'était comme coller son visage contre de la neige. Elle chercha un pouls. Elle essaya une minute entière, au cas où il serait juste entré dans un stade hypo-métabolique. Rien. Non seulement il avait cessé de respirer, mais son cœur s'était également arrêté.

Elle revint sur ses talons, posa les mains à plat sur sa poitrine, et commença à pomper. Un, deux trois, quatre, cinq... elle alla jusqu'à quinze, puis revint vers sa tête et allait se pencher quand elle vit qu'il avait du sang sur les lèvres. Que le ciel l'aide, était-il atteint d'une maladie sanguine ? Elle hésita, puis pinça son nez, inspira profondément, et respira pour eux deux, essayant d'ignorer le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Après une seconde respiration, elle recommença le massage.

" Allez, Kurt ! " cria-t-elle. " Ne me faites pas ça ! "

Quinze compressions, deux respirations.

" Respirez, bordel ! "

Quinze compressions, deux respirations.

" RESPIREZ ! "

A suivre...

http : www . angelfire . com / art2 / bluefooted / corr2 . html


	4. Trouvé

****

Trouvé

Note de la Traductrice : dans le chapitre précédent, et surtout ici, on va rencontrer pas mal de fois le mot église. C'est donc le moment pour moi de faire un petit rappel : église avec une minuscule, c'est le lieu ; Église avec une majuscule, c'est l'assemblée. L'Église peut se réunir dans l'église, mais pas l'inverse (oui, je sais que je vous perturbe, mais ça m'amuse).

Réponse à Falang : oui, hein ? Non, en fait, ça s'est fait par hasard – le jour où j'ai décidé d'éditer, les trois premiers chapitres étaient traduits, alors... PS : Bestiole se passe AVANT celui-ci ! Je vais les numéroter, ça sera plus facile.

Corruption, 4ème partie

Tornade fit tout ce qu'elle put pour s'aider dans sa recherche. Elle convoqua une couverture de nuages, pour se cacher et réchauffer l'air. Elle rasa le faîte des arbres, appelant Kurt. D'abord, elle avait de l'espoir, mais alors que le soleil descendait, et que la nuit s'épaississait, elle commença à sentir la morsure du désespoir. Logan avait raison. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de trouver Diablo dans une telle obscurité. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, dans l'église, il était juste au dessus d'elles, mais quasiment invisible jusqu'à tomber dans la lumière. Il n'y avait pas de lumière ici, et elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa lampe torche. Cela ne pourrait qu'insensibiliser le reste de sa vision. Elle voulait chercher toute la nuit, mais pouvait-il tenir aussi longtemps ? Son seul espoir était de repérer une trace qu'il aurait laissée dans la neige.

Puis, après des heures de recherche, elle arriva à une trouée. Elle vit une chemise abandonnée dans une vallée, avec des lignes creusées dans la neige ; des empreintes de pas. La chemise était bien celle de Kurt, rigide et lourde de glace. En tâtant rapidement les deux poches, elle vit que le chapelet manquait. Il avait dû le prendre avec lui, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait encore une certaine cohérence. C'était le meilleur signe qu'elle ait eu. Elle laissa tomber son propre sac, prit celui de Kurt sur son dos, à la place, puis se mit courir dans la forêt trop dense pour voler à l'intérieur. La piste qu'il avait laissée oscillait de droite et de gauche, comme celle d'une homme ivre. Il n'allait pas bien. Il n'avait pas pu aller loin. Devant elle, quelque part, elle entendit des coups de feu. Elle accéléra, suivant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la piste de Kurt.

Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas été touché, dites-moi qu'il n'a pas été touché, pria-t-elle.

La trace s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard dans une dépression, où Kurt était sans doute tombé. A son soulagement, il n'y avait pas de sang. A partir de là, Kurt avait été traîné. Elle suivit la tranchée dans la neige, le long d'un flanc de falaise, où elle semblait s'achever dans le pan de roche. Qu'est-ce que... Il était impossible qu'il se soit téléporté dans son état ! Ororo en était sûre ! Il devait y avoir une entrée là, quelque part.

Elle sortit sa lampe pour la première fois de la soirée et fouilla l'endroit. Il y avait bien une porte devant elle, conçue pour se fondre dans la roche. Elle ouvrit violemment le battant non verrouillée. De la lumière l'éblouit, et elle entendit un cri de surprise devant elle. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle s'habitua à la lumière, et vit Kurt étendu par terre à moins d'un mètre d'elle, torse nu, une couverture hâtivement jetée sur sa taille et ses jambes. Une femme enceinte sidérée, épuisée, était agenouillée devant sa poitrine, en train de faire un massage cardiaque.

Ororo ne se soucia même pas de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle jeta le sac à terre, tomba à genoux, et prit immédiatement le relais pour les compressions. Au lieu du sombre indigo, la peau de Kurt était d'un mauve pâle. Sa poitrine était à peine tiède sous ses doigts, là où les mains de la femme avaient été, mais glacée ailleurs. La femme à côté d'elle recula, laissant à Ororo de la place pour travailler.

" Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ? " demanda Ororo, essayant de garder une voix stable.

" Peu près cinq minutes. " répondit la femme, essoufflée. " Un ami à vous ? "

Ororo s'arrêta, et la femme respira deux fois pour Kurt. Ororo écouta la poitrine de Kurt, et sentit son ventre se nouer. Cinq minutes de massage, et son cœur ne battait toujours pas. Elle n'avait pas d'équipement pour traiter une hypothermie sévère, et le bon samaritain ne devait pas l'avoir non plus.

" Il nous faut un défibrillateur. " murmura Tornade.

" Je n'en ai pas. " dit la femme. " Si j'en avais un, je l'aurais utilisé. "

Tornade ferma les yeux. Le tonnerre gronda très près. La femme regarda par la porte, surprise, puis regarda Tornade. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, et ils étaient blanc comme du lait.

" Vous devez me faire confiance. " dit-elle doucement, continuant le massage cardiaque. " Ecartez-vous. "

Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau, encore plus près. En fait, juste au dessus. Le femme s'écarta craintivement, fixant la porte, alors que l'électricité commençait à soulever les cheveux de Tornade.

Si je me trompe, pensa Tornade, Kurt mourra. Si je ne vais pas assez fort, Kurt mourra. Si je ne canalise pas précisément la foudre, Kurt mourra. Et si je ne fais rien, Kurt mourra.

Un éclair se rua par la porte, à travers Tornade, et dans la poitrine de Kurt. Le corps entier de Kurt se souleva, son dos se cambra, ses membres convulsèrent. Ses cheveux humides commencèrent à fumer. Il retomba au sol. Le dos de Tornade fumait, ses bras tremblaient. Elle chercha un battement. Rien. Elle se maudit pour ses réserves et plaça ses mains sur toute la poitrine de Kurt, au lieu de seulement son sternum. Un autre craquement, une odeur d'ozone. Une part de l'éclair s'écarta et frappa le mur à seulement quelques centimètres de l'oreille du bon samaritain. Elle cria de terreur.

Kurt convulsa à nouveau. Puis il toussa. Ses paupières tressaillirent, même si elle ne se soulevèrent pas. Ororo enleva prudemment ses mains et regarda avec un soulagement incommensurable la poitrine de Kurt se lever et se baisser enfin toute seule. Elle chercha un pouls. Lent, mais présent. Elle regarda le bon samaritain, qui serrait sa petite fille et les fixait elle et Kurt.

" Vous allez amener un autre éclair ici ? " demanda-t-elle doucement.

Les yeux d'Ororo changèrent de blanc à bleu. " Non. "

La femme avala sa salive, puis se mit lourdement sur ses pieds, s'agrippant à tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Elle était enceinte d'au mois six mois, peut-être sept ou huit.

" Très bien. " dit-elle, sa voix reprenant des forces. " Je vais remplir les bouillottes. Nous devons réchauffer sa poitrine. On ne s'occupe pas des membres pour l'instant. " Elle alla dans une autre pièce, probablement la cuisine. " Et il y a un lit de camp dans le placard. Et des couvertures. "

" J'ai une couverture de survie. " lui dit Ororo. " Ça sera mieux. Et merci d'avoir sauvé la vie de Kurt. "

Elle entendit l'eau couler dans la pièce voisine. La voix de la femme revint. " Quand on l'aura stabilisé, j'aurai une masse de questions à vous poser. "

Ororo hocha la tête et alla vers son sac. " Je peux seulement imaginer. "

(SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE)

Ce n'était pas que Kurt ne soit pas habitué aux églises. Et le fait qu'il soit seul, agenouillé dans le chœur, était également normal. Les églises étaient supposées être pour des communautés, il le savait, mais la vie était plus simple pour tout le monde s'il priait seul. C'était un peu bizarre qu'il ne puisse pas bouger la mâchoire, alors il murmurait ses prières à travers ses dents serrées. Sûrement Dieu ne lui en voudrait pas.

La chose étrange était que Ororo était à côté de lui, le regardant prier, une main à l'arrière de sa tête. Encore plus étrange, le prêtre devant lui était une femme. Elle tenait le calice dans une main et elle le toucha sur le front. Son contact libéra sa mâchoire.

" Des petites gorgées, trésor. " dit le prêtre. " Allez. "

Il leva les yeux et vit Malicia dans les habits du prêtre. Rogue en prêtre ? Elle leva le calice vers ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas du vin, c'était une sorte de punch chaud et sucré. Il ouvrit les yeux, même s'il ne se rappelait pas les avoir fermés, et vit quelqu'un d'entièrement différent. C'était une femme adulte, totalement différente de Malicia. Seul le lourd accent du sud était le même. Elle pressait un gobelet contre ses lèvres, à demi rempli d'un liquide rouge et sucré. Par réflexe, il finit les deux gorgées qui restaient. Il essaya de bouger, mais son corps semblait de plomb, et il était enroulé dans des couvertures, serrant ses bras contre lui. Il tourna la tête et se trouva face à Ororo, assise à son chevet.

" Kurt ? " demanda-t-elle prudemment. " Tu es vraiment réveillé ? Tu m'entends ? "

" Oui. " murmura-t-il.

" Quel est mon nom ? "

" Ororo.

" Compte à rebours de 100 par 7. "

" Tu veux que je... fasse des maths ? "

" Fais-moi plaisir. "

" 100... 93... 86... 79... "

Elle sourit avec soulagement. " Bienvenue de retour chez les vivants, Kurt. "

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

" Kurt, tu es réveillé ? " demanda Ororo, de nouveau inquiète.

" Oui. " souffla Kurt. " Je suis réveillé. Je suis juste fatigué. "

Après une pause, elle parla de nouveau. " Je vais prendre ta température. Ça risque de te chatouiller l'oreille. "

Ça chatouilla, un peu. Il garda sagement la tête immobile le temps que la température soit mesurée.

" Hypothermie ? " demanda-t-il doucement.

" La pire que j'aie jamais vue. " lui dit Ororo. Il y eut un bip dans l'oreille de Kurt, et l'irritation fut enlevée. " Eh bien, tu es de retour au dessus de 35 degrés. "

Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise. " De retour ? J'étais où avant ? "

" Température de la pièce. "

Un frisson parcourut son corps. Bientôt il tremblait de nouveau. Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable. Il grimaça.

" Oh, oh. " fit l'étrangère. " On ferait mieux de l'attacher à nouveau. "

Avant que ses dents commencent à s'entrechoquer, il sentit une bande qu'on serrait autour de sa tête. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent, mais la mâchoire restant fermée, il n'y avait pas de risque que ses dents pointues lui ouvrent les lèvres. D'après le picotement qu'il sentit en grimaçant, c'était déjà arrivé une fois.

" Danke. " dit-il travers ses dents serrées.

Le tremblement passa en quelques secondes, et elles relâchèrent la bande pour qu'il puisse parler librement.

" Vous êtes infirmière ? " demanda-t-il à la femme.

Elle secoua la tête et sourit. " Non, je trouve juste tellement d'idiots sur mon paillasson avec des engelures et de l'hypothermie que je suis devenue très bonne pour le traiter. Je m'appelle Beth. Voici ma fille, Ambre. "

Elle montra une petite fille, probablement trois au quatre ans, qui jouait avec sa poupée sur un tapis de laine tressée. Kurt cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il voyait des choses ? La petite était nettement asiatique, alors que Beth était aussi blanche qu'on pouvait l'être. Peut-être qu'Ambre avait été adoptée ?

" Kurt, est-ce que tu sens tes doigts et tes orteils ? " demanda Ororo.

Kurt se concentra là-dessus, remuant ses extrémités, puis ses membres, tout doucement. La couverture de survie craqua alors qu'il bougeait. Il leva un peu la tête.

" Je sens même ma queue. " sourit-il. " Peut-être que j'ai échappé aux engelures ? "

" Peut-être que tu as de la chance d'être en vie. " lui dit Ororo d'un ton sec. " Au nom de ciel, Kurt, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ainsi ? "

Kurt soupira et reposa la tête sur le lit de camp. " Je ne sais pas. "

Avant qu'Ororo puise l'interroger plus avant, la porte de l'extérieur s'ouvrit. Beth se leva et cria, une main sur la bouche, alors que Logan entrait, avec l'homme qu'ils avaient sauvé plus tôt. Il marchait avec l'aide de Logan, mais juste un peu.

" TOSHI ! " hurla Beth.

Elle courut vers lui et le serra contre elle. Toshiro lui rendit son étreinte. Ils commencèrent tous les deux à trembler. Ambre était là aussi, les bras serrés autour de leurs jambes, criant " papa " encore et encore. Beth sanglotait qu'elle avait eu si peur, qu'elle le pensait mort, que ça faisait des jours qu'il était absent. De son côté, Toshiro la serrait avec la force d'un homme désespéré, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

" Femme sans foi " toussa-t-il, essayant de sourire. " Je suis parti juste deux jours, et tu ramènes déjà un autre homme à la maison. "

" Quand tu envoies un éclair, chérie, tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. " dit doucement Logan en allant vers Ororo. " Tu avais vraiment besoin de deux éclairs ? "

La mâchoire d'Ororo tomba. Elle pointa Toshiro et Beth. " Tu veux dire... il... c'est ici qu'il vit ? "

" Tout a semblé mener jusqu'à la petite maison camouflée dans la grande forêt, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda Logan en réponse. " Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. " Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à hauteur d'yeux d'Ororo et baissa les yeux vers Kurt. " Hé, farfadet, comment tu vas ? "

Kurt sourit. " Lamentable. Merci de demander. "

" Un de vous sait quelque chose à propos des tirs à un kilomètre d'ici, à peu près ? "

Ororo eut l'air inquiet. " J'ai entendu ce qui semblait être un échange de tirs quelque part dans les parages, près de la piste de Kurt. Une autre victime ? "

" Pas encore. C'est une des odeurs que j'ai captée sur le premier gars qu'on a trouvé. C'est sûr qu'elle est foutrement loin d'être innocente. Toshi dit qu'il l'a reconnue. Une saloperie du KKK, l'Église de l'Identité Chrétienne. De la manière dont il en parlait, si elle avait été là, je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau. "

" Je perds le nombre des coïncidences. " murmura Kurt. " Peut-être qu'on devrait les noter. "

" La balle a arraché une partie de son épaule. " continua Logan. " Elle sera morte dans à peu près deux heures. "

" Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vue en arrivant ? " fit Ororo, quelque peu détachée.

" Tes traces venaient d'un autre endroit, chérie. Tu es venue par l'est, elle est allée au sud. Toshiro et moi sommes venus par le sud, alors on lui est rentrés dedans. "

Il regarda à nouveau Toshiro. L'homme semblait avec un peu calmé Beth. Elle l'autorisait à marcher, avec son aide, et il vint vers le petit groupe. Il regarda Kurt, calme mais un peu perplexe.

" Alors, vous êtes le 'sauvage' responsable de ma survie. " dit-il d'une voix douce et respectueuse.

Kurt leva les yeux vers Logan, perplexe. Logan haussa les épaules et sourit d'un air qui fit comprendre à Kurt qu'il devait avoir partie prise à la déclaration de Toshiro.

" Excusez-moi " dit Toshiro " Je m'inclinerais bien devant vous pour vous montrer mon respect, mais ce ne serait pas indiqué dans mon état. Je vous dois une grande dette d'honneur, monsieur Wagner. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu ici. "

La petite Ambre tira sur le pantalon de son père. Quand il baissa les yeux, elle montra Kurt et dit " Et il a une queue, aussi ! "

(SAUT DE PARAGRAPHE)

Bien qu'il restât beaucoup de questions sans réponse, il se faisait très tard, et ils avaient deux patients à traiter. Toshiro était presque en aussi mauvais état que Kurt, même si c'était des coups reçus au lieu de l'hypothermie. Malgré leurs protestations, tous deux furent déclarés " pas en état de discuter ", nourris de soupe et de pain de maïs, et envoyés directement au lit. Dans le cas de Kurt, il eut la chambre d'amis, au lit beaucoup plus vaste et confortable que le lit de camp. C'était une pièce simple et chaleureuse. Une croix traditionnelle, faite d'allumettes (T/N : je vous jure que je n'invente rien !) était accrochée au dessus de la tête du lit, et l'édredon que Kurt tira jusqu'à son cou avait été fait à la main. Tout avait un aspect rustique et chaud. Le sommeil vint aisément.

Quand Kurt reprit lentement connaissance, il sentit des doigts légers sur sa queue. A un moment durant son sommeil, sa queue avait dû se faufiler hors de l'amas de couvertures, car quelqu'un passait ses petits doigts dessus. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, sourire, et secoua la tête. Il savait qui ça devait être. Il fascinait ou terrifiait toujours les jeunes enfants ; il n'y avait pas de milieu. Mais avant qu'il puisse se tourner, ou libérer sa queue de la prise de son " ravisseur ", il entendit le claquement d'une poignée de porte, vit de la lumière à travers ses paupières, et entendit quelqu'un crier de surprise.

" Ambre ! " gronda la voix de Beth. " Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! "

Kurt roula sur le dos, en profitant pour ôter doucement sa queue des mains d'Ambre. Ambre regarda la queue s'écarter, puis leva les yeux vers sa mère en colère et rougissante.

" Marmelade dit rien quand je lui caresse la queue. " objecta-t-elle.

Beth portait un plateau de nourriture, qu'elle posa sur une table adjacente. " Marmelade est un chat ! Tu ne peux pas caresser comme ça... le... l'appendice d'un homme ! "

Elle rougit encore d'avantage, réalisant vivement la tournure de sa phrase. Kurt se redressa lentement en position assise, adossé à la tête du lit, sa queue disparaissait sous les couvertures. Ambre le regarda d'un air coupable.

" Je suis désolée monsieur Wargneur " dit-elle.

" Ce n'est pas grave. " dit-il. Il agita un doigt devant son visage. " Mais la prochaine fois, demande la permission d'accord ? Je ne suis pas un chat. "

Le visage de la petite fille s'éclaircit et elle ouvrit la bouche, mais sa mère l'arrêta. " Non, tu ne peux pas caresser sa queue maintenant ! Laisse cet homme se réveiller et s'habiller, jeune fille ! Maintenant ouste ! "

Ambre leva les épaules et sortit de la pièce, contournant Logan alors qu'ils passait la porte. Beth était toujours écarlate.

" Je suis désolée, monsieur. " s'excusa-t-elle. " J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop gêné. "

Kurt fit signe que ça ne le dérangeait pas. " La pointe de ma queue n'est pas si sensible que ça. Elle aurait pu aussi bien tenir ma main. Il n'y a ni gêne ni embarras. "

Beth poussa un immense soupir de soulagement, au grand amusement de Logan.

Logan prit une chaise et s'assit. " Mange, Kurt. On va faire une petite réunion en bas, si tu te sens d'attaque. "

Kurt hocha la tête. " Ça ira. "

Pour dire la vérité, après avoir mangé, il ne se sentait pas " d'attaque ". Presque tout faisait mal, et il était encore très affaibli par son expérience, mais il savait que ce n'était pas une réunion sociale. Sous le regard attentif de Logan, il descendit le couloir, une volée de marches, et entra dans le repaire. Leur famille d'accueil, et Ororo, attendaient là. Ororo sembla contente de le voir, mais elle était nerveuse, ses yeux volant de coin en coin. Aucune des pièces que Kurt avait vue ne possédait de fenêtre, cette pièce comprise. Cela devait terroriser la pauvre femme.

Kurt se percha sur le dossier du canapé et, à son habitude, reposa mollement ses bras sur ses genoux. " J'imagine que je vous dois une explication. "

" Tu en as une ? " demanda Ororo, plus inquiète qu'accusatrice.

Kurt haussa les épaules et baissa la tête. " Non. J'essaie encore de démêler tout ça. "

" Eh bien, pendant que tu démêles, je pense que nous on va rassembler nos idées. Comme tu as dit, il y a trop de coïncidences ici. "

Toshiro prit la parole. Il était couvert de bleus, mais l'inflammation avait bien diminué sur son visage.

" Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été capturé, mais d'après vos descriptions- " il regarda Logan " et le corps que nous avons trouvé cette nuit, je n'ai aucun doute sur leur identité. "

Beth tressaillit légèrement. " Chéri, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des jeux de mots. " (T/N : pour ceux qui comme moi n'ont pas réagi du premier coup, le jeu de mot est sur " identité ", à cause du nom du groupe. Ça y est ?)

" Je ne l'entendais pas dans ce sens, mais c'est vrai. Logan a trop bien décrit la canne de ton oncle pour qu'il reste des doutes. "

Beth devint écarlate, ses yeux brûlant de colère. " Oncle Fred a ramené ses vieux copains du Klan pour te tabasser ? "

Toshiro hocha la tête.

" Il semblerait que vous et votre oncle ne soyez pas en très bons termes. " commenta Logan.

" Mon oncle Fred est un vieil homme amer, haineux, anticlérical et complètement tordu ! " aboya-t-elle. " Quand il a découvert que j'épousais Toshi il a tout fait pour saboter ça ! Il a fait des menaces par téléphones, envoyé des lettres d'injures... "

Toshiro posa une main sur le bras de sa femme et l'arrêta dans sa tirade.

" Pour conclure " finit calmement Toshiro " après qu'il ait menacé directement ma femme et ma fille l'année dernière, il n'a plus été autorisé à s'approcher à moins de 150 mètres de nous, d'après l'ordre du tribunal. Il n'est pas autorisé non plus à pénétrer dans la propriété. La femme que nous avons trouvée cette nuit était sa petite amie. Apparemment, elle voulait lui prouver son amour. "

" Est-ce que c'est pour ça que cet endroit est si bien camouflé ? " demanda Ororo. " Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce soit une maison. Ça ressemble plus à une partie de la colline. "

La voix de Toshiro était douce. " Au départ, c'était juste pour être en harmonie avec l'environnement. Maintenant, c'est un abri. Peu de personnes connaissent son emplacement. Clara a dû être renseignée par son... amant. "

" Je ne me soucie pas autant de ces gars que de leur chef. " lui dit Logan. " Ce bâtard peut se téléporter, et il a été assez fort pour vaincre Kurt. "

Kurt baissa les yeux et détourna le regard au commentaire de Logan.

" Vous savez, ça n'a toujours aucun sens pour moi. " commenta Ororo. " Comment un homme noir pouvait mener une réunion du Klan ? "

Logan la fixa. " Tu te moques de moi ? Il était si blanc qu'il se confondait avec la neige ! "

Ororo secoua lentement la tête, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Logan. " Logan... L'homme que j'ai vu mesurait près de deux mètres dix, la peau très, très sombre, avec des robes et des tresses africaines. J'ai pensé qu'il était Tutsi. Qu'as-tu vu ? "

Logan se reprit rapidement. " A peu près la même hauteur, nordique, des cheveux longs. Un visage très doux, des robes blanches. On a tous vu quelque chose de différent, n'est-ce pas ? "

Ils regardèrent tous les deux Kurt, qui fixait le sol, les sourcils froncés. Après un moment d'hésitation, il répondit à leur question muette d'un ton mystérieux et rude.

" Je n'ai pas vu ça. "

" Qu'as-tu vu ? " demanda Ororo.

Il leva la tête et les regarda avec un air de colère difficilement réprimée. " Je ne me souviens pas précisément, mais je sais que je n'ai pas vu ce que vous avez décrit. "

Ororo échafauda plusieurs raisonnements tumultueux dans son esprit. Un télépathe illusionniste ? Avec des pouvoirs soniques et une téléportation de groupe ? Qui que ce soit, il était incroyablement puissant. Mais qu'espérait-il accomplir en se liant à un petit groupe isolé de racistes ? Quelqu'un comme Magnéto aurait éliminé ce genre de personne, plutôt que de les utiliser. Ils pouvaient soudain s'attaquer à un mutant.

Et pourquoi mettait-il Kurt dans un état pareil ? Le mettait-il délibérément au bord de la crise ? Il avait semblé extrêmement heureux de le noyer dans la rivière le soir précédent.

Logan se tourna vers Ororo. " Tu as déjà appelé le prof ? "

Ororo acquiesça, regardant toujours Kurt qui fixait à nouveau le sol, les sourcils froncés, comme essayant très dur de se rappeler quelque chose.

" Je l'ai fait la nuit dernière avec le téléphone de la maison. " dit-elle. " Je l'ai mis au courant de la situation. Il a dit qu'il m'appellerait s'il trouvait quelque chose. Je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis. "

Logan acquiesça, se souvenant de combien il avait été difficile de traquer Kurt la première fois. Les téléporteurs devaient mettre un sacré bordel dans le cerveau de Charlie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Toshiro et Beth, pour voir comment ils supportaient ça. Contrairement aux Drake, ils semblaient le prendre plutôt bien. Ils étaient nerveux, c'était compréhensible, mais ils faisaient de leur mieux pour le supprimer. En fait, Beth surtout semblait se sentir coupable d'être nerveuse ainsi. Maintenant, combien de choses pouvaient-ils dire devant eux ?

" Votre oncle et ses petits copains " dit Logan " Où se rencontrent-ils ? "

" Ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser la vieille église de l'Identité à 50 kilomètres d'ici. " répondit Beth. " Mais la police y est restée pendant toute une semaine. Ils ont même obtenu un mandat de perquisition. Le shérif Wilson a dit que l'endroit était totalement vide, comme si personne n'y était entré depuis des mois. Il n'y a pas de voitures là-bas, et personne n'est jamais entré ou sorti. "

Ororo avait un pressentiment désagréable. " Ma question peut vous paraître bizarre, mais est-ce que les équipes de surveillance ont eu des problèmes avec leur équipement ? Les radios, les ordinateurs, tout ce qui est électronique ? "

Toshiro et Beth se regardèrent avec surprise.

" Comment avez-vous deviné ? " demanda Beth en réponse.

Logan repoussa l'envie de jurer devant la gamine. Il se leva et commença à marcher dans la pièce.

Ororo soupira. " Le chef peut téléporter un large groupe de personnes. Quand il l'a fait devant nous, il a provoqué un trouble magnétique qui a grillé tous nos appareil électroniques. "

" Toujours besoin de ta liste des coïncidences, Kurt ? " demanda Logan à voix haute en marchant.

Kurt, les yeux toujours fixé au sol, répondit " Non. "

" Êtes-vous en train de dire... Cet homme est un mutant ? " demanda Toshiro, éberlué. " Dirigeant le Klan ? "

" Vous avez entendu ce que le Klan dit à propos des mutant ? " ajouta Beth. " Ils enfonceraient un pieu dans son cœur ! Ils ne le laisseraient jamais approcher de l'église, encore moins mener ! "

" Ces membres du Klan. " dit Kurt. " Ils se pensent généralement religieux, n'est-ce pas ? "

Tous se turent. Logan, marchant toujours, eut un rire amer, secouant la tête.

" Tu penses qu'il se ferait passer pour un ange ou un truc du genre ? " demanda-t-il à Kurt.

" Les fanatiques sont faciles à manipuler, du moment que vous les nourrissez avec ce qu'ils ont envie d'entendre. " répondit pour lui Ororo. " S'il est arrivé et qu'il les a félicités, 'béni' leurs efforts, rendu facile de tuer sans être repéré... "

" Ils l'auront vu comme la validation de leurs blasphèmes. " feula Kurt entre ses dents serrées. " C'est ce qu'il fait. Ça doit être ce qu'il fait. "

" Mais... s'il peut vraiment se téléporter " dit Toshiro " comment peut-il être attrapé ? "

" Croyez-moi " dit sèchement Kurt " C'est possible. " Il regarda Logan sans lever la tête. " Quand est-ce qu'on part ? "

" Tu te sens en forme ? " demanda Logan en réponse. " Tu n'as eu que quinze heures pour te reposer. "

" Essaie de m'arrêter, Logan. "

A conclure...

Traduction de l'allemand pour ceux qui auraient oublié depuis 'Bestiole' : Danke Merci


	5. Guerre

****

Guerre

Note de l'Auteur : comme pour le chapitre 3, Bluefooted a fait une illustration pour ce chapitre. Et, là encore, elle a fait un travail fantastique pour capturer l'ambiance. Et, comme pour le chapitre 3, vous trouverez l'adresse en bas, avec des espaces partout.

Note de la Traductrice : Réponse à la review de Falang : Eh eh non, c'est pas lui le téléporteur... Dommage, hein ? J'y avais pas pensé, mais faut dire que j'ai lu la fic d'un bloc moi, alors j'ai pas eu à me torturer en attendant la suite... Je vais écrire à Maelstrom pour la féliciter, oui, je dois lui demander un truc pour la sixième fic. (lit la fin de la review - rougit) Merci, je suis flattée ! ! !

****

Corruption, 5ème partie

Logan appela le professeur avant leur départ cet après-midi là. A sa déception, il eut Scott au bout du fil. Apparemment, le professeur avait utilisé Cérébro pendant des heures, et cherchait encore à trouver quelque chose de semblable à ce que lui, Kurt et Ororo avaient vu. Cependant, il avait trouvé quelque chose d'autre, et presque aussi intéressant. Les coordonnées de l'Église de l'Identité correspondaient à un point vide. D'abord, comme Scott lui dit, Xavier n'avait pas compris pas. Ce ne fut qu'en réexaminant l'endroit plus en détail qu'il vit ce qui se passait. Quelqu'un se cachait là. C'était toute la vérification dont ils avaient besoin.

L'église de Jésus Christ de l'Identité Chrétienne avait été construite dans le flanc de colline, comme la maison de Beth et Toshiro. Ça semblait être la manière à la mode de bâtir dans la région. Tornade, observant avec des jumelles à plusieurs centaines de mètres, sentit un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Elle allait encore devoir travailler à l'intérieur. Malgré la chaleur de la maison précédente, cela l'avait rendue nerveuse d'être dans un endroit de ce genre. Cette soi-disant église, avec sa façade ancienne, décevante, et son faux clocher, la faisait se sentir encore plus mal. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais doutait que ce soit vraiment désert. Quelqu'un qui avait pu leur faire voir à tous les trois quelque chose de différent pouvait tout aussi bien faire voir à la police ce qu'il voulait qu'elle voie.

" Ça va aller, là-dedans, chérie ? " lui demanda doucement Logan. " Peut-être que tu devrais rester dehors en renfort pendant que Kurt et moi entrons. "

" Crois-le ou non, Logan, mai je considère sérieusement ta proposition. " répliqua Tornade, abaissant ses jumelles.

" Cet endroit n'est pas saint. " dit Kurt derrière eux. " Tu ne devrais pas entrer si tu as le choix. "

" Vous pouvez entrer sans être vus par l'équipe de surveillance ? " demanda Tornade.

Logan renifla. " Du gâteau. "

" Je devrais pouvoir apparaître derrière le clocher sans que personne ne me voie. " ajouta Kurt. " Il n'y a qu'une voiture de police ici. Les autres doivent être en patrouille. "

Sa voix était encore tendue. Depuis la discussion, il était nerveux. Tornade savait que ce genre de groupe racistes, surtout ceux orientés vers le nazisme, étaient illégaux en Allemagne. Les voir en opération, avec l'accord du gouvernement, devait être très difficile à accepter pour Kurt.

" Souviens-toi du plan, farfadet. " avertit Logan. " On voit des victimes, elles passent en premier. Laisse-moi m'occuper du meneur. Ne pars pas comme hier. "

Kurt prit une longue inspiration et souffla. " Je vais essayer. "

Logan hocha la tête et descendit la pente, disparaissant rapidement dans les contrebas. Kurt savait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas essayer de se téléporter avec Logan. Il était trop lourd pour faire le voyage facilement, et il n'avait pas besoin de cette fatigue. Déjà, c'était un effort de rester concentré. Il se répétait qu'il devait attendre, donner à Logan le temps d'arriver. Il ne pouvait pas y aller seul. Pas à nouveau.

Tu es presque mort hier, se morigéna-t-il. Ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs.

Sans avertissement, il se retrouva de nouveau dans le laboratoire carrelé de Stryker. Plusieurs hommes luttaient pour l'attacher sur une table. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient, et Kurt savait qu'il aurait mal s'ils gagnaient. Quelque chose se déclencha en lui. Il n'avait plus peur. Il était en colère, et même enragé. Il mordit l'un d'eux, enfonçant ses crocs jusqu'à l'os. Il en frappa un autre, qui valsa contre le mur. Il enroula sa queue autour du cou d'un troisième et l'utilisa comme un fléau pour frapper les autres. Il bondit de la table et fonça vers la porte. Vers la liberté.

" Kurt ? " appela doucement Ororo.

Kurt se tourna vivement vers elle, et elle montra sa queue. Il regarda et réalisa qu'elle se tordait à nouveau en nœuds. Cette fois, il ne prit pas la peine de relâcher la tension.

" C'est le moment ? " lui demanda-t-il.

Elle regarda sa montre, empruntée à leurs hôtes. " Presque... "

Avant qu'elle ait fini le mot, Diablo était parti.

Logan sentit la faible odeur de souffre et leva les yeux. Diablo était un peu en avance. Il devait arrêter de foncer comme ça. Au moins il avait attendu que Logan atteigne le flanc ouest de l'église avant de partir. Diablo s'accrocha à la base du clocher, regardant vivement de tous côtés, agité. Logan siffla doucement. Diablo se tourna vers lui, puis apparut soudain juste à côté de lui. Bondissant, transpirant, nerveux, serrant et desserrant ses poings. Logan n'avait jamais vu le farfadet si prêt, si désireux de se battre.

Sans un mot, Logan sortit ses griffes et les enfonça dans le mur usé du bâtiment. Quelques coups de griffes, et le bois et les briques volèrent en libérant une ouverture. Diablo se téléporta à l'intérieur alors que Logan se glissait par le trou. Diablo inhala profondément en découvrant la pièce sombre devant lui, éclairée seulement par la lumière provenant du trou fait par Logan. Trois larges tentures représentant des swastikas s'étalaient sur les murs ; une à gauche, une à droite, une loin devant. Encore pire, il y avait une croix devant la swastika au fond de la pièce, décorée d'une guirlande de fleurs de soie blanche. Diablo se signa plusieurs fois, le chapelet dans la main, alors que Logan venait derrière lui.

" Autant pour un endroit désert. " murmura Logan.

Les poings de Diablo se serrèrent, sa voix devint un murmure étranglé, tremblant. " C'est un sacrilège ! Ils pouvaient aussi bien mettre la croix sur du fumier que devant la swastika ! "

Son corps commençait à trembler, sa queue s'agitait violemment. Sa respiration sortait rapide à travers ses dents serrées, périlleusement près de l'hyperventilation. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle. La rage allait être relâchée, et il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. L'ennemi était là.

" Accroche-toi " souffla Logan dans son oreille. " Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te fait, mais lutte. "

Diablo secoua violemment la tête, feulant à travers ses dents serrées. " Je ne peux pas, Logan. Je ne peux pas ! "

Il se téléporta vers le mur du fond, en haut de la tapisserie haïe, et l'arracha en retombant au sol. Alors que Logan fonçait l'attraper, il vit une porte précédemment cachée derrière le tissu. Comment le farfadet avait-il su qu'elle se trouvait là ? Diablo bondit, attrapa le chambranle, et brisa la porte d'un coup de pieds en se ruant à l'intérieur. Avec un éclair de lumière, il réapparut aussitôt, heurta la croix damnée à la base, et s'écrasa contre deux rangs de bancs avant de disparaître derrière une troisième.

Le géant, irradiant d'une lumière surnaturelle, apparut sur le pas de la porte, le haut de sa tête frôlant le bois. Logan sentit ses muscles se contracter. Cet homme semblait du papier de verre sur ses nerfs à vif. Son odeur lui rappela le labo aseptisé de Stryker, les camps de la mort Bosniens, des mers de sang et des innocents tués. Cette façade magnifique, placide, était seulement ça.

Logan comprit enfin ce qui rendait Diablo cinglé. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour ce qu'il ressentait. Cet homme, cette chose, était le diable. Logan fit la seule chose sensée. Il cria et bondit en avant.

L'officier Manny sut que quelque chose se passait en entendant une série de bruits violents dans l'église. Cela ressemblait à du bois volant en éclats, comme si des chaises et des tables étaient détruites. Ça devait être les bancs (T/N : Je ne sais pas si vous en avez vu, ce sont des bancs à dossier qu'on trouve dans les églises) ; il n'y avait rien d'autre à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il leva la radio vers ses lèvres, il entendit quelqu'un hurler à l'intérieur, et d'autres choses se briser.

" Dispatch, ici 325 " appela-t-il, se tordant le cou pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue. " On a une activité dans l'église de l'Identité. Ça ressemble à une putain de bagarre... "

Un coup de tonnerre à rendre sourd et un éclair jaillirent littéralement du ciel. Soudain, le clocher était en miettes. Manny révisa aussitôt son opinion. Ça ne pouvait pas être un éclair ; les arbres autour de l'église auraient pris feu d'abord. Ça devait être une bombe. Une seconde plus tard, une deuxième explosion creusa un gros trou en haut de la façade. A l'intérieur, l'officier Manny vit des flashs de lumière et entendit des coups de feu.

" Bordel de Dieu ! " cria-t-il. " Dispatch, je vois des explosions ! J'entends des coups de feu et je crois que je vois des rayons lasers ! La moitié de l'église a disparu ! "

" 325, ici dispatch, écartez-vous à une distance sûre. " dit une voix calme dans la radio. " Revenez sur un kilomètre vers le centre. Vous êtes trop prêt de l'action. La brigade d'intervention est avertie de votre position. "

L'officier Manny démarra sa voiture alors qu'une autre explosion arrachait encore plus de la façade. " Bordel, je dégage d'ici ! 325, terminé ! "

Il tourna aussi vite qu'il l'osa sur la route enneigée, puis descendit la colline à toute vitesse. Il ne vit jamais Tornade lancer un autre éclair, arrachant ce qui restait du côté gauche de l'église, puis foncer dans le trou béant.

La pièce principale de l'église de Jésus Christ de l'Identité Chrétienne était une zone de guerre absolue. D'un côté, Logan luttait contre le géant. De l'autre, il y avait le géant lui-même et dix " disciples " tous armés de fusils, tous portant les armes de leur foi : une croix avec une goutte de sang au centre. Les disciples étaient agenouillés derrière les bancs, les utilisant pour se couvrir, alors qu'ils vidaient chargeur après chargeur sur Logan, ne se préoccupant apparemment pas de leur chef. Logan tranchait dans l'homme de toutes ses forces, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir verser de sang. Les robes étaient lacérées, mais il n'y avait pas de blessures, que ce soit des balles ou des griffes.

Le géant, leur faux " ange " sans doute, frappa Logan en pleine poitrine de sa main ouverte. Cela le souleva du sol, l'envoya voler dans les bancs jusqu'au mur, faisant tomber sur lui une grande tapisserie de swastika. Les disciples tournèrent leurs armes vers la silhouette piégée essayant de se dépêtrer du tissu.

Les doigts de Tornade tremblaient. Elle avait déjà utilisé plusieurs gros éclairs juste pour entrer ici. Pire, la pièce en sous-sol la faisait se sentir tellement prise au piège que son cœur battait la chamade, et le géant... Il tourna son regard vers elle et elle sentit un poing se fermer autour de son cœur affolé. Elle se sentit prise au piège comme un lapin dans un collet. Les murs se rapprochaient d'elle. Désespoir éperdu nourri de besoin éperdu, et elle lança un autre éclair. Il frappa le géant en pleine tête, le faisant tituber. Tornade put aspirer à nouveau un peu d'air, mais son répit fut trop bref. Le géant se releva, et il sourit.

Les hommes du Klan vidaient leurs chargeurs sur Logan quand quelque chose d'autre vint dans leur champ de vision. Un mouvement si rapide qu'il en était indiscernable, et Diablo était partout à la fois, disparaissait et réapparaissant si vite qu'il semblait y en avoir vingt. Les attaquants de Logan pouvaient être de bons tireurs, mais ils étaient au mieux d'âge moyen et pas en très bonne condition physique. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour s'en débarrasser. Logan écarta la tapisserie tachée de sang, des trous par douzaine dans sa chemise et son pantalon, pour voir Diablo balancer le dernier homme dans le tas. Un éclair tordu heurta le mur. Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour voir Tornade, tremblant d'épuisement et de peur, donnant tout ce qu'elle avait pour arrêter le géant qui marchait vers elle. Son visage devenait écarlate. Une de ses mains agrippait sa gorge, l'autre était plaquée sur sa poitrine. Elle avait l'air de ne pas pouvoir respirer.

Diablo se téléporta à nouveau, cette fois sur le dos du géant, et s'agrippa à lui. Il serra son cou, comme pour l'étrangler, ses jambes et sa queue s'enroulant autour de la poitrine de son ennemi. Tornade tomba derrière un des bancs qui restaient, cherchant de l'air. Le géant feula et chercha à attraper Diablo par sa chemise, quand soudain il cria, son dos s'arquant de douleur. Le son terrifiant était assez fort pour être à peine supportable dehors. Dans l'espace confié, c'était assourdissant, Logan en tomba à genoux. En levant la tête, les mains sur ses oreilles, il vit des vrilles de fumée émaner du côté du visage de l'homme. Puis il vit Diablo décoller à nouveau, mais cette fois il y semblait préparé, prenant toutes les forces possibles en bondissant sur les murs et les alcôves.

Le géant tremblait de rage, ses yeux littéralement enflammés. De ces yeux, quelque chose comme deux rayons sortit, suivant Diablo alors qu'il bondissait de lustre en lustre. Combien de pouvoirs avait cet homme ?

Tornade se traînait vers l'aile principale, essayant de rester dissimulée alors qu'elle reprenait ses forces. Logan chargea et poignarda l'homme avec deux jeux de griffes. Cette fois son adversaire tressaillit de douleur, ses yeux se fermèrent. A cette distance, Logan pouvait voir des lignes noires bizarres gravées dans l'oreille du géant.

Le géant fit un geste et envoya à nouveau Logan voler. Après ça, il ne resta plus un seul banc intact, à part dans la partie cachée. Le géant saignait légèrement de ses six nouvelles blessures. C'était facile à voir, maintenant qu'il ne portait plus rien au dessus de la taille. Quelque chose tomba sur Logan, et il le lacéra en rubans avant de réaliser ce que c'était ; la chemise de flanelle de Kurt.

A un niveau instinctif, Diablo avait toujours su quoi faire. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était agrippé à la créature au lieu de le frapper. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa joue brossa accidentellement l'oreille de l'homme qu'il réalisa ce qu'on attendait réellement de lui. C'était ainsi que, là où ils en étaient, quand il s'était téléporté à nouveau, il avait laissé sa chemise derrière lui. Une nouvelle fois il apparut sur le dos du géant et s'accrocha à lui , mais cette fois il se plaqua autour de son torse et enfouit son visage dans son cou. La créature hurla et se tordit d'agonie, de la fumée montant de tout son corps.

Tornade regarda la combat avec quelque chose entre de l'horreur et de la fascination alors qu'elle se redressait sur ses bras et ses jambes. Logan chargea à nouveau.

" Logan ! " cria Tornade. " Assure-toi qu'il ne peut pas enlever Kurt de lui ! "

" Déjà pensé, Tornade " murmura-t-il en plongeant.

Il aurait dû couper nettement le bras droit de l'homme. Au lieu de ça, ses griffes passèrent à travers, comme un fantôme, pour la plupart du chemin avant de trouver des muscles et du sang. Le bras de l'homme pendit, inutile, et saignant à profusion. Ce n'était pas mortel, mais c'était mieux que ce qu'il avait pu faire jusque là. Le géant continuait à hurler, frappant l'air avec son autre bras, dans l'espoir de décoller Diablo. Il se propulsa en arrière et écrasa Kurt entre lui et le mur. Diablo perdit prise, souffle, et presque conscience. Il tomba. Le géant s'écarta vivement, et Logan et Ororo purent voir nettement les lignes des symboles angéliques de Diablo gravés dans son dos, son cou, et autour de sa poitrine. Sa peau semblait onduler, se tordre partout comme si des milliers d'insectes rampaient juste dessous. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un noir de jais, sans pupilles, comme s'ils avaient été arrachés et qu'on voyait juste les orbites vides. Son sang rouge s'était assombri dans quelque chose plus proche d'une encre entre rouge et noire.

Il n'était pas mutant. Les preuves pointaient... non, hurlaient... vers une conclusion très différente, plus glaçante, que Logan refusa à la seconde où elle entra dans son esprit. Il attaqua à nouveau le géant. Le géant bloqua ses bras avec un talent qu'il n'avait pas montré avant.

Plus de télékinésie, hein ? pensa Logan. Tu fatigues ? Peut-être que tu perds trop de sang ?

Alors que les bras du géant étaient occupés à repousser Logan, Logan fut complètement pris par surprise quand deux autres bras l'attrapèrent par les poignets. En quelques secondes, il fut retenu aux poignets et aux chevilles, par les deux paires de bras inhumainement longs de l'homme. Sa prise entra dans la chair de Logan comme s'il avait des griffes au lieu d'ongles.

Soudain Diablo était là à nouveau, cette fois s'accrochant à la poitrine de l'homme.

" Kurt ! " hurla Tornade, espérant être entendue. " Ecarte-toi ! "

Kurt se téléporta obligeamment à l'écart, et Logan plongea sur le côté, alors que Tornade appelait un éclair. Il heurta leur adversaire en pleine poitrine, comme précédemment, mais il ne se releva pas aussi rapidement cette fois. D'avantage de symboles étaient gravés dans sa peau. Les lignes semblaient saigner de l'or liquide. Sa peau devint cassante et commença à tomber en flocons, révélant quelque chose d'un rouge maladif en dessous. Ce n'était pas du muscle.

Il était clair que plus Diablo gravait de symboles dans la peau de leur ennemi, plus les attaques de Tornade et de Logan avaient d'effet. Le trio entra dans un rythme de bataille. Diablo se téléportait, s'accrochait juste assez pour imprimer ses symboles, puis s'écartait d'une autre téléportation. Logan chargeait, arrachant un morceau du géant. Tornade lançait un autre éclair. Diablo bondissait à nouveau. Ils ne donnaient jamais à leur ennemi une chance de se concentrer sur un seul d'entre d'eux. La silhouette du géant se transforma en quelque chose de tordu et inhumain. La peau en lambeaux explosa de lui, mettant le feu à tout ce qu'elle toucha. La forme finale était quelque chose d'asymétrique, la " peau " recouverte ça et là, au hasard, de chitine rouge. Le sang était aussi sombre que du goudron. Quatre yeux, comme un insecte. Une queue de dinosaure. Des griffes. Certaines mains avaient six doigts, d'autres deux, comme des pinces. Les symboles de Kurt étaient partout, comme gravés au fer rouge, et fumaient.

La pièce était en feu. Des poutres enflammées tombèrent, révélant la roche derrière. Le tapis brûla et fondit, laissant échapper une fumée toxique. Tornade était totalement épuisée. Le dernier éclair avait pris tout ce qu'il lui restait. Elle resta allongée là, toussant faiblement, alors que la fumée emplissait la pièce mal ventilée. Elle sentit l'emprise distinctive de Diablo lorsqu'il la prit contre lui, sentit comme un tourbillon, et respira de l'air à nouveau froid et doux, le bruit du feu nettement plus loin.

Kurt s'agenouilla et l'assit. Il prit doucement son visage dans ses mains. " Ça va ? "

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage doux, inquiet, qu'elle connaissait si bien. Toutes ses cicatrices brillaient d'une lueur dorée contre sa peau sombre, une combinaison magnifique. Elle toussa et hocha la tête, la gorge trop irritée pour parler. Il acquiesça, l'embrassa doucement sur le front, et l'appuya contre un arbre.

" Attends ici. "

Il disparut. Quelques instants plus tard, Logan arriva en courant.

" Où est Kurt ? " demanda-t-il, regardant tout autour.

Tornade cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas. " Tu veux dire... il n'est pas reparti pour toi ? "

L'intérieur de l'église était en feu. La chose qui avait été le géant rampait vers son sanctuaire, que les flammes n'avaient pas encore atteint. Il (T/N : en VO, ce n'est pas " he " mais " it ", " ça ", encore une fois) avait encore une chance de se remettre. Les brûlures avaient supprimé son pouvoir, mais il avait encore une chance. Laisser le reste de l'endroit s'effondrer. Se laisser enterrer sous les décombres. Cela pouvait prendre des mois, cela pouvait prendre des années, mais les symboles haïs disparaîtraient. Il guérirait.

Il avança dans le sanctuaire, à moitié rampant, à moitié glissant, et regarda droit vers une paire de pieds tridactyles enroulés dans des bandes. Il leva la tête pour voir l'homme qui avait profané son sanctuaire, l'homme qui avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait essayé de faire. Les symboles anathème billaient comme de l'or sur sa poitrine, ses bras, son visage (T/N : Kurt, par contre, est un " he "). Même ses yeux brillaient. Son visage était placide, ses mouvement lents et gracieux, alors qu'il s'agenouillait. Des mots haïs sortirent de ses lèvres alors qu'il étendait le bras droit sur son dos transformé (T/N : Kurt étend le bras sur le dos de la créature). Horriblement affaibli comme il l'était, les mots le paralysèrent de douleur.

Pour Kurt, toute émotion avait été balayée par une calme détermination. Tout était si clair, maintenant. Tout avait mené à ce moment. Sa famille lui avait appris l'amour. Stryker lui avait appris à se battre et à tuer. Les X-Men lui avaient appris le travail d'équipe. Même les cauchemars, les flashbacks ; tout avait sa place. Tout avait un but.

Combien de haine avaient ces fous dans le cœur pour suivre une chose comme toi ? pensa-t-il, regardant l'ennemi immobilisé. Combien pouvaient-ils être tordus pour prier pour ton arrivée et te croire saint ?

Il serra le poing autour de son chapelet et leva à nouveau le bras, récitant toujours des prières dans sa langue natale.

Logan ne peut pas consciemment te reconnaître pour ce que tu es. Il ne comprendra pas ce qui doit être fait. Tornade est trop faible pour te finir. C'est tout à moi.

A la dernière phrase de sa prière, il enfonça le poing à travers le cœur de l'ange déchu.

Une longue flamme monta du trou dans la montagne qui avait été un lieu de réunion de l'Identité. Il disparut après deux secondes pleines, faisant fondre la neige sur des dizaines de mètres à la ronde. Ce ne fut que par chance qu'aucun arbre ne soit pris. Sans la neige, les pins près de la flamme auraient pris feu. A la place, ils étaient noircis, la résine cristallisée en quelque chose d'aussi dur que de la pierre. Avant que Logan et Ororo comprennent ce que ça impliquait, Kurt apparut à côté d'eux. Ses cicatrices ne brillaient plus.

" Tu as un putain du goût pour le drame. " dit Logan.

Kurt sourit et haussa les épaules. " Ça va avec le territoire. "

" Il est parti ? " Ororo toussa, se levant. " Je veux dire... vraiment parti ? " (T/N : " it ". Ça vous étonne ?)

Kurt regarda sa main droite, toujours serrée en poing. " Oui. Pour toujours. "

" Ça vous dérangerait de me dire ce qui s'est passé là-dedans ? " demanda Logan.

Ororo et Kurt le regardèrent comme s'il était malade, incompréhensible, ou juste totalement stupide. Des sirènes retentirent sur la route, se rapprochant.

" Vous me direz plus tard. " décida Logan. " On se tire juste d'ici avant que les fédéraux arrivent. "

Logan mena la voie, Kurt marchant dans ses traces pour éviter de laisser ses empreintes distinctives. Ororo s'appuya sur Kurt.

" Je suis presque content que tu aies besoin d'aide. " lui murmura-t-il, quelque chose dansant derrière ses yeux.

" Es-tu en train de flirter ? " demanda-t-elle, souriant faiblement.

Il frissonna. " Non, je gèle. Je semble supporter vraiment mal le froid. Peut-être que la prochaine fois qu'on fera ça, on pourra convaincre Logan des vertus de Fidji. "

Finis

http: www. furandbrimstone. com/ art/ bluefooted/ corr4. jpg? PHPSESSID 86978936575fa3454435532abd314487

(T/N : oui, l'adresse est différente du précédent. Le site a été refait depuis l'édition de cette histoire en VO, et plusieurs dessins ont sauté, dont celui-ci ; je l'ai récupéré sur un autre site qui contient heureusement tous les dessins de Bluefooted.)

(T/N bis : Voici donc la fin de Corruption. Je m'attelle dès que possible (il faudrait quand même que j'écrive à un moment ou à un autre...) au volume quatre, qui est, si vous pouvez imaginer que ce soit possible, encore meilleur que le troisième... Ai-je précisé qu'il y a actuellement neuf histoires, et que la neuvième n'est pas encore terminée ?)


End file.
